A New Addition to The Ouran Host Club
by PrincessTianaCasanova
Summary: Dani Charlton is a new student at Ouran Academy. She hopes to not let things get over her head, but when she is forced to join the host club, her life suddenly becomes more difficult. Will she be able to keep her secrets from the group, as well as her blooming love for a certain boy? There's only one way to find out...
1. Dani's First Day

**Hello lovelies! I'm Tiana! And this is my first story!**

**I'm actually not a big anime person, but my friend introduced me to Ouran High School Host Club and i was quickly and utterly OBSESSED. I'm not the best writer but I got the urge to write so HERE YA GO! TAKE IT! Feel free to leave suggestions or anything you want! I'm so excited to start this! I'm talking too much...enjoy the story!**

**Just to let ya know: I don't own OHSHC or its Characters.. I do however own Dani, her mother, and the plot! :)**

* * *

"DANI! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

_yeah, I rather not..._

I pulled the covers over my head and kept my eyes closed. Today is my first day at my new school. I was dreading it already. I've been the new kid so many times before, but this time, things were going to be so different.

_I wonder how Justine and Audrey are doing without me in class today? _

I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I laid on my stomach and pretended my hardest to be dead

"Dani, I don't hear you moving around in there." I heard my mother open the door and come over to my bed.

"C'mon sweetie, I have to go to work, so you really need to get up."

"I am physically unable to at the moment mom. I think i'm slowly dying" I responded in a serious tone.

"Yeah right you drama queen. Get up…" The covers were ripped off me at lightning speed. Jesus, it was freezing in my room! I sat straight up and glared at my mother.

"Yanno that was a bit unnecessary, mother. "

She ignored my comment. "You're breakfast is waiting for you on the table and your uniform is in my room." She dropped my blanket on the ground and headed towards my door.

"I'll be home late tonight. Be in bed no later than 10, alright?" she said over her shoulder.

"Okay mom. Can do. Love you…" But she was already out of the room.

I sighed. I guess there is no avoiding the enviable. I got out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun was just coming up. _Weird. I think Mom woke me up earlier than usual. She probably knew I was going to be difficult. _I glanced at my clock, 6:12 AM. _Ugh, jesus mom school doesn't start until 8:30! _My mom is big on never being late, so that equals getting up unnecessarily early at an ungodly hour to get ready for school. Whatever, my mother is crazy. I grabbed my ipod and went to the bathroom. I turned on the Beyonce station on pandora and got in the in shower: 23 minutes. 4 minutes: washing face and body. 19 minutes: Sitting in the warm water just letting my mind wander. _I can't believe I'm going to this rich kid school. I'm definitely NOT going to fit in. Why is my dad doing this to me? _

My dad divorced my mom when I was about 12 years old. He moved to America, got filthy rich by inheriting his grandfather's technology company "_PineApple"_, and thinks sending me to this prestigious school in Japan is the right thing to do. Why he decided to actually do something concerning my well being for once, I really don't know. But I'm not excited to go to this school for two reason. Mainly because this is a rich kid school. I can already tell its gonna be full of snobby rude rich kids. I mean, the school motto is _Lineage counts first; wealth a close second _for Gods' Sake! It just screams "Dani! You're not going to fit in!"

I finally got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stared in the mirror.I really need to go see a doctor about my sleeping problems. I've got 50 shades of dark circles under my eyes! I grabbed concealer and powder from my makeup bag and quickly covered them up the best I could. I brushed my long brown hair and put it in a low ponytail. I grabbed my black glasses from the counter and put them on. Meh… I wish I could get all dolled up...

I walked to my mother bedroom to get my uniform. My new school uniform was laid out on my mom's unmade bed, wrinkled beyond belief. I rolled my eyes. _I asked her if she would iron my damn uniform. I gotta do everything myself I guess. _I retrieved the ironing board from downstairs and proceeded to iron my uniform. My mother works at a law firm outside of town. She is always swamped with paperwork and sometimes doesn't even come home for 2-3 days at a time! That just leaves to do all the housework, as well as schoolwork and my job at the coffee shop near my house to help pay for food and bills.

Soon, my uniform was ironed and beautiful. I put on the white undershirt with the black tie with a purple stripe. I put on the black slacks and the baby blue jacket with the Ouran Crest on the left side. I grabbed the wig from off the bed and situated it on my head, making sure it was secure. When I felt ready, I turned to look at myself in my mothers full length mirror.

By the way, the second reason I'm not excited to go to school? I have to attend dressed as a boy.

I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. My long brown hair was replaced with a red wig. My girlish physique was covered by the guy's uniform. My green eyes were the only thing that seemed familiar to me. I gotta say… I didn't look that bad.I turned into a ginger! My dream! :D But I wish I could do my makeup and curl my hair and feel pretty. But I want to make my mom happy… _Goddammit Dani don't think of this right now! Just go make breakfast… _I left my mom's room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, I picked up around the house so I would have time to do my homework after work. Att 8:00, I grabbed my small backpack and grabbed my keys and phone. I locked the house and started down the sidewalk to school. Please just let this day go by smoothly...

* * *

**Me: THATS THE ENNNNDDDDD OF THE CHAPTERRRR. *Strikes a dramatic Pose* I'm sorry if it seemed pretty long and boring…**

**Dani: But they gotta get to know me before the story continues!**

**Me: Thats right Dani!**

**Tamaki: But i want her to meet me already!**

**Me: Tamaki, you haven't been introduced to the story yet! Be patient!**

**Twins: She should meet us first!**

**Hunny: NOOO Takashi and I get to meet Dani-Chun first!**

**Mori: Yeah..**

**Me: Calm your tits guys! She's gonna meet all of you in the next chapter or 2. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!**

**Dani: Who are you guys?**

**Haruhi: You don't wanna know…**

**Me: Sigh... **


	2. Encounters with Class 1-A

**Holy Balls**

**Clutch my Pearls**

**Jesus Mother of God is Mary**

**I uploaded the first chapter like 3 hours ago**

**and like…**

**Oh my God...**

**PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY READ IT**

**Like….**

**Wow**

**Im so happy**

**I didn't even think one person would read it.**

**Yay confidence boost!**

**SierraPMay and XxMidnight-WalkerxX are bae**

**You guys are dollfaces for following this story**

**Imma write the Second Chapter now**

**So grab a chair and Sit on it**

**Enjoy!**

**For your information: I do not own OHSHC nor will I ever will. I am, however, the creator of Dani, Hisao, and the Plot of this certain story!**

* * *

The walk to school was beyond beautiful. It was early spring and the cherry blossoms were budding. The sunrise has ended and there was not a cloud in the sky. I left my neighborhood and turned left into the town. Shops were just starting to open up. I saw the coffee shop where I work at, The Yanaka Coffee Shop, and smelt the coffee brewing. The manager, Hisao Yanaka, was sweeping outside. I wave to him as I walked past the coffee shop. He looked up, gave me a sad smile, and continued to sweep. _I wonder what's on his mind..? _I thought to myself as I pulled out my ipod, _I guess I'll ask him later today. _I needed to get pumped up before school. I played "Selection" by Tasty Network and turned it up to max volume. I took a left and took a shortcut through a small gardens were exploding with color from the many different types of flowers and the grass looked lush and green. Damn.. Spring has got to be my favorite time of the year. Suddenly, up ahead, I saw a huge pink building with the same crest that was on her uniform on the gate. "What the hell..?" I said in surprise. _This cannot be the school. This looks like a fairytale castle! Maybe mom just gave me the wrong instructions again. _There was someone standing outside the ridiculously large black gate outside the school with the same uniform. _Maybe this really is Ouran Academy.. Holy balls man…_ I slowly walked up to gate and was just about to walk past the boy when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, Are you Daniel Charlton?"

I turned to look at the boy. He was a little smaller than me, with brown hair and HUGE brown eyes. Like, ENORMOUS brown puppy dog eyes. He looked a little girly to me, but adorable.

"Yes I am, what's your name?"

"Fujioka Haruhi. I was instructed to show you around Ouran and help you feel welcome at our school! It's nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you to Haruhi!" I said with a smile.

_Damn, his hands are super soft! Like, weirdly soft…._

He gave me a smile. "What class are you in Daniel?"

I actually didn't know off the top of my head. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and gave it to him. I saw his eyes scan the page and his eyes light up.

"You're in the same class as I am! Class 1-A!"

"Oh! Cool!" _I have no idea what that means. Am I in the smart class or…?_

"Let me start showing you around Daniel! It's a big school!"

He started walking away and motioned me to come with him. He seemed sweet and not snobby like I thought… maybe this won't be so bad!

Haruhi showed me all around the campus. The school is so much bigger than it looks! I'm probably gonna get so lost at one point. Haruhi showed me the library, nurse's office, and the cafeteria. I swear, I think I'm being secretly Punk'd, because this place is wayyyy too fancy to be a school. The entire time, Haruhi was talking to me and asking me about my life. He was really easy to talk to!

"Where did you move from Daniel?"

I moved here from England, but I'm from America. I've moved around alot."

"Really! That's so cool! I've never left Japan! Why did you move here?"

"Well…" _I just met him, do I tell him the truth? "_My mom and I wanted a change of scenery, so we moved and well, here I am!" _Jesus Dani, you sit on the throne of LIES._

Suddenly, we were in front of a door with a plaque that said "Classroom 1-A".

"This is our classroom! Ready to go in?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied with a polite smile.

_NO NO NO NO NO I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THIS RUN AWAY! ABORT MISSION!_

She opened the door and stepped inside. She led me to the teacher's desk and walk to her seat near the back of the classroom.

The teacher was crouched over his desk, scribbling something in a notebook. "Excuse me sir, I'm the new transfer student-"

He sat up and looked at me with an annoyed look in his eye, then calmed down and smiled at me.

"Oh yes, Hello! Daniel, is it? Welcome to Ouran!"

He sat up and walked me to the front of the class

"Everyone! This is Charlton Daniel. He is our new transfer student from England. Everyone make Daniel feel welcome. Daniel, please take a seat next to Kaoru. Kaoru, please raise your hand.." Two boys who sat behind Haruhi raised their hands. _Holy shit, twins! _The teacher shook his head. "Nevermind, take a seat in front of next to Haruhi…" " Yes sir!" I replied and started

to my seat. I heard the girls in the class giggling and staring at me.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!"

"I wish I could sit next to him!"

"He's so dreamy!"

The chorus of whispering girls said to one another. I smirked. _I guess I make a pretty convincing boy._

I sat next to Haruhi and class started. Suddenly, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and saw about 3 girls looking at me.

"Hi Daniel" The one girl in the middle said, " My name is Suzume. This is Mizuki," motioning to her left, "and this is Emiko!" motioning to the girl on her right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. You have very beautiful names" I said, smirking to myself when all three of them blushed red

"Awh! You're the sweetest!" Mizuki said "Where are you from Daniel?"

"I was born in America, but I've moved around a lot. I don't want to bore you ladies with the details."

"No no Daniel, you wouldn't bore us at all! Please tell us! " they all said.

"Are you sure? Alright then, I can't say no to you girls. You guys look so cute when you get excited."

The three girls started squealing and blushing furiously.

_Oh my god I didn't know I had this confidence! Where did this come from? Dani, that's really rude to lead these poor girls on like that! _

"Daniel! Do you wanna eat lunch with us today?" Emiko asked.

"I would love to! Thank you for inviting me." I said to her, giving her a big smile.

"aww he's so polite and cute!" The three girls squealed.

TIME LAPSE WOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lunch bell rang and everyone scrambled towards the door.

"Daniel? Are you coming to lunch?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't worry Mizuki, I will be there soon. I can't seem to find my money."

"Okay Daniel! We'll save you a seat!" Emiko said.

"Thank you Emiko. Thats very sweet of you. Can I sit next to you?"

She blushed and said yes in a whisper, then quickly left the room with Mizuki and Emiko, squealing and talking about me. I smirked. I will admit, It was kind of fun making the girls freak out like that. I started to root around in my bag for my money when I froze. I felt someone staring at me. I slowly rose up and found myself staring at the two redheaded twins from earlier. I couldn't read the look on their faces.

"Hi! What's up guys? Do you need something?"

They looked at each other, and then looked back at me.

"You're pretty good looking Daniel-" The one on the left said

"- and you are good with the ladies" The one on the right finished

"Umm.. thank you." I said in a confused tone. I leaned back down and continued to search through my bag.

"Have you picked a club yet?" They said in unison.

I sat up "Excuse me?"

"It is necessary that you pick a club-" Left twin said

"Have you picked one?" Right twin asked.

"Umm.. no I haven't. I didn't know I needed to pick a club. What clubs are there?"

"That doesn't matter, because you're going to join ours!" They said, swinging there arms around my shoulders.

"That's really nice of you, but I know nothing about your club. Thank you though." I removed their arms from around my shoulders and went back again to looking for my wallet. _Why the Hell won't they just leave me alone?_

"Looking for this?" They both asked, the right one holding a blue wallet with a white iphone in it…. wait… That's my wallet!

"Thank God you found it!" I went to reach for it but the right twin lifted it in the air. "Nu-uh! You can have it back if you do us a favor."

"I'm sorry, but why do I have to do YOU a favor to get MY wallet back? Quit being stubborn and give it back!" I yelled, jumping in the air to try and get my wallet, _Damn him for being so tall…. Why do they want me to join their club so badly?_

"Promise us you'll go to Music Room 3 right after school" The twin with my wallet said.

"No. Give me back my wallet. Quit being difficult."

I felt my patience running out. I was about to snap.

"You're the one being difficult. Just say yes and you can have it back."

"Why Are you so persistent! I said NO."

"Why?" They both said in a teasing tone.

I felt heat rise to my face and my fist were clenched tightly. I was about to snap. Before I did anything stupid to these assholes, I said in a quiet tone "Fine…"

"What was that?"

"Fine! I will go to Music Room 3 After School. Now just please give me back my Wallet!" I yelled.

They looked taken back, then smirked with success. The right twin handed me the wallet. I snatched it away from him and glared at him. "Daniel, you shouldn't get worked up over things as small as this." He whispered, obviously teasing me again. They started to walk away.

"Please, just call me Dani."

They turned around and looked at me.

"See you after school Dani." They both said, and walked out of the room.

_What the actual hell is wrong with them..?_

I looked down at my wallet and turned it over and over again in my hands. I put it in my pocket and started walking to the cafeteria

_But damn they were good looking._

* * *

**ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER CHAPTER. Don't worry, the story is gonna get more interesting, I PINKY PROMISE! The next chapter the host club will be introduce, and you will see her reactions to everyone. It's gonna be grand. The next chapter is gonna be up in the next couple of hours because I can't sleep, like ever! BLESS YOUR FACE. MUAH **


	3. Finally Meeting the Host Club!

**2 chapters in one day? What is this madness! I don't even know. I hope this chapter is good. I feel like I'm dragging the story a bit. I just like adding details! Sue me! **

**If you even care: I dont own OHSHC, But i do own Dani and the plot..!**

* * *

Hikaru's POV

"Have you seen Haruhi today Kaoru?"

"I think she is showing the new kid around the school. She should be here soon Hikaru."

I sighed and slumped in my seat. "What do you know about the new kid, Kaoru?"

"I don't know, some guy from England I think." he responded blankly.

_Why isn't Haruhi here?_

Suddenly, as if on cue, Haruhi walked in, with the new guy right on her heels. She walked to her seat and I sat up immediately

"Hi Haruhi!" Kaoru and I both said.

"Hi Hikaru, Hi Karou!" she said sitting down.

"So how's the new kid?" Karou asked, leaning towards her.

"He is really polite, and he is really interesting."

_Interesting? What does she mean by that?_

"Everyone! This is Charlton Daniel. He is our new transfer student from England. Everyone make Daniel feel welcome." Daniel, please take a seat next to Kaoru. Kaoru, please raise your hand.." the teacher said

I gave Karou a quick look and smiled evilly. Both of us raised our hands at the same time, pissing of our teacher. He looked over at us and his eyes got wide. _Huh… another good looking red head… this should be interesting_. I thought. He ended up sitting next to Haruhi. Later, we eavesdropped on him talking to some of the girls in our class and regulars at the Host Club.

"-Anything to make you girls smile..-" He said, followed by giggles and squeals of delight from the girls. Kaoru tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey that new guy could be a good host, dontcha think?" He asked."I mean… I don't know… doesn't he remind you of The Boss a little bit?" I said coldly. I didn't like Daniel… I don't even know why. Haruhi turned around and whispered, "I actually think Daniel would be a great host. He's got the look and the attitude. Plus, a new host wouldn't bother Kyoya-Sempai any, in fact he would love the extra money."

"Yeah Haruhi he would be a good host!" I agreed. She smiled at me and turned around. Her smile made me blush a deep red. Good thing she turned around. Kaoru looked at me and shook his head

"Are you serious Hikaru?"

"Yeah he would be a great host!"

"But you literally just said-"

"Wanna talk to him before lunch?

He stared at me and shook his head in disappointment

"Sure Hikaru, We'll talk to him before lunch.."

TIME LAPSE WOOOOOO

Dani's POV

The last bell rung. I started to put away my school supplies when I felt something hit my head and land on my desk with a soft "plop". I looked up, and who do you think I saw? The twins, smiling at me mistreviously. I pulled down my eye and stuck out my tongue. They laughed and walked away. _Yanno, I could just go home. Why would I even keep my promise to those two jerks. _I packed all my stuff away, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and started walking away to the exit. Or… at least I thought I was. This school was a freaking maze! I ended up going up and down stairways and going down endless hallways, not being able to find the exit! Then, right in front of me, I saw a single door with a sign above it saying "Music Room 3" _Welp.. this is a coincidence… _I debated in my head whether I should actually go in, or just turn around and leave. *Sigh*. I adjusted my wig and slowly opened the door.

_Dafuq? Are these Rosepetals? And why is it so bright all of a sudden? _

Then, In front of me, stood 5 guys. I recognize 3 of them, The twins and Haruhi. One of the guys had blonde hair and purple eyes. The other guy was tall with black hair and glasses. _Hot damn he is majestically gorgeous. _I thought to myself.

" Well, look who finally decided to show up." the twins said, walking over to me.

"What took you so long Dani? We have been waiting!" they both said, resting their elbows on my head. _These guys are beyond annoying_.

"Dani? As in Daniel Charlton? The new first year student?" The blonde one said dramatic, strolling over to me.

I saw the boy with glasses looked up from his notebook and stared at me. His look gave me chills. I had a bad feeling about him...

"I have heard much about you Dani. Allow me to introduce myself, Tamaki Suoh, 2nd year student and the host club king" he said, winking at me.

"Host Club?" I said aloud.

"You haven't heard of us?" Tamaki said in shock.

"Well no considering I just moved here… no I haven't"

"Well! You have much to learn!" He said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards the group of boys. _What is even going on.._ "Hikaru and Kaoru told me you are very good with the girls at Ouran. I gotta say, I believe you would make a fabulous host my little lamb..!"

"Whoa Hold up." I said, removing his arm from my shoulders. " Who the heck are you guys? What is a host club? Who is Hikaru and Kaoru?"

The one with glasses stepped up. "Yes Tamaki, it was rather rude to just assume Daniel knows what you are talking about. It's his first day you know…" Tamaki's eyes grew and all of a sudden, he was sitting in an emo corner. _Funny, I have one of those too. _"Forgive Tamaki. He is rather foolish. _*A lightning bolt hits Tamaki* _My name is Kyoto Otori. You obviously know the twins and Haruhi. This is the Ouran Host Club. We entertain girls at Ouran and make sure they are happy. Hikaru and Kaoru told me you were very good with the girls, and you seem to be the talk of the school. We would like to formally invite you to be a host."

I was in shock.."Me.. a host..? Umm… no thank you but I-

"Hi Dani!"

I jumped. The twins were standing right behind me.

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves. How rude of us." they said

"I'm Hikaru!"

"And I'm Kaoru!"

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" They said in Unison.

_Okay so Hikaru is the one that parts his hair to the right and has a lower voice. Kaoru has a higher voice and parts his hair to the left. I least I don't have to call them "The twin on the left/right" anymore…_

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru, but if you will excuse me, I should get going..-"

"You're not going to be a host?" Tamaki said, fully recovered from his tantrum.

"I'm sorry Tamaki Sempai but I'm not interested in being a host. It's very rude to lead girls on like you guys do. Thank you for the offer, But i'm not going to join your club..

Silence..

"MOMMY! WHY DOESN'T DANIEL WANT TO BE A HOST? HE WOULD BE SO PERFECT AND ADORABLE!" He yelled, picking me up and swinging me around.

_Mommy?_

"Tamaki, please put me down I don't like getting picked up!"

"Tamaki put Daniel down! NOW." Haruhi said.

Tamaki froze and dropped me unexpectedly. I landed on my knees. "Ow! Jesus, Tamaki! That hurt!"

"I'm so sorry Daniel! Come sit down, we'll get you some ice for your knees."

I stood up and started back up towards the door. Hikaru had a mad look on his face, Kaoru looked confused, Tamaki looked like a kicked puppy dog,Haruhi still looked a bit ticked off, and Kyoka was avoiding this conversation all together.

"Please, just let me go home. I don't want to be a host right now! Maybe later on in the year, when I'm used to this school and my new schedule-"

"Jesus Dani we are trying to help you out and you are acting like a total pain in the ass for no reason-

"'Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at his brother.

I'm done.

"Goodbye. Thank you for the invitati-"

WHAM

As i turned to leave I ran into what seemed like a wall. It turned out to be a person. A very tall person. I fell back and hit my head on the corner of a table. The back of my head stung and my vision was blurred.

"Oh my gosh Dani! Are you okay?" I saw the figure of Haruhi lean over me.

"Yeah, I'm good! Don't worry about me!" I said smiling. I got up, but immediately felt dizzy. I leaned against the wall and put on a forced smile.

"He's probably just doing it to get Haruhi's attention" Hikaru said under his breath.

Nope... I am not letting him get away with this bullshit.

"And explain to me why that is Hikaru… Why do you think I need Haruhi's attention?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He looked up and looked extremely surprised. He struggled to speak. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kyoka. He smiled at me and continued working on his laptop. _Guessing he appreciates my sarcasm. We might get along..._

"Dani-Chun! Are you Okay! Takashi didn't mean to hurt you!" Said a cute little voice.

I froze..

_Wait… that voice..._

_It can't be…_

I looked up. In front of me was a guy who was at least 6'4'' with dark hair and tan skin. Riding on his shoulders was a small boy with honey blonde hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Hunny, and this is Takashi but people call him Mori!"

I wasn't listening to the small child. I was just staring at him, my mind blank.

_What is going on, why does that little boy look like Zander? Do they think this is a joke?_

_Is that you Zander..?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN Who is Zander you might be wondering? You shall figure out in the next chapter!**  
**Jesus I write so much for one chapter.. I hope that isn't bad. TUNE IN TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! It will be a great time, Don't miss it Or miss it, I'm not your daddy I need to sleep. It's like 2 in the morning... But i wanted Dani to meet everyone already! So here ya go!**

**So far, Dani likes Kaoru and Haruhi. She doesn't know how she feels about Tamaki and Kyoka, she doesn't like Hikaru (Who wouldnt! He's kinda acting like a prick.)**

**She's gonna love Mori and Hunny**

**Just a Heads up...**

**I'm going to attempt to sleep now**

**Adios Brochachos... **


	4. Alexander Charlton

**Lookie here! Another chapter! A lot of people are actually reading this! I'm so glad you guys like this! I wrote a flashback about Zander and Dani, I think it's super kawaii desu!**

**itte'sasprite**

**Farrafelpies**

**Duvethon**

**You guys are beyond fabulous.**

**Thanks for following the story.**

**You're faces are hot**

**Just Saiyan.**

**Just thought you should know: I don't own OHSHC, But i Do own the crossdressing Dani, the adorable Zander, and this fabulous plot!**

"_Dani! Dani! My tummy hurts!"_

_It was a regular Saturday. Mom went out to go grocery shopping and my dad was at work. It was slightly sprinkling outside our little house in Geneva, Switzerland. I was in charge of watching Alexander, my 5 year old brother, until my mom came home. Zander was 5 years old and just started kindergarten. He had darker blond hair a big brown eyes. I was about 10 years old at the time._

"_I told you not to eat all that cake Zander! Now you've ruined your appetite!"_

"_I'm so sorry Dani! But it looked so yummy I just really wanted some!" he started to cry._

"_It's okay Zander! Don't be sad! How about you go take your nap early. When you wake up, you're tummy won't hurt anymore!" I told him, giving him a hug._

"_Okay! Help me find Bun-Bun!"_

_He ran out of the kitchen towards the living room. I put the freshly made turkey sandwiches in a bag and put them in the fridge. I started cleaning up the food I made for Zander (which he wasn't going to eat anymore) when he came rushing into the kitchen again._

"_Dani? I can't find Bun-Bun!" Zander wailed. "Do you think he ran away? I don't want him to leave!"_

"_Zander calm down! Let's go look for your bunny, I know he's in the living room."_

"_Okay sissy…"_

_We searched the living room for about 10 minutes. No luck. Then, I happened to look behind the couch._

"_Found him!" I said, giving the pink bunny with a pink,green, and blue checkered jumper back to it's owner._

"_BUN BUN! YOU FOUND HIM!" Zander said excitedly, running to his stuffed animal companion. "Thank you so much sissy! Bad Bun-Bun! Don't ever do that again!" He said, giving him a big squeeze. I smiled. Why was my brother so cute?!_

"_How does your stomach feel?"_

"_Oh, It still doesn't feel good…"_

"_Let me get you some alka-seltzer for your tummy. Go lie down with Bun-Bun, okay?"_

"_Okay Dani!" Zander said._

_I went to my mom's bathroom, grabbed the alka-seltzer, and walked to Zander's room. He was sitting under his covers clutching his bunny, obviously uncomfortable. _

"_Here you go Zander. Drink it all down!"_

_He took a sip of the alka-seltzer, then immediately spit it back in the cup._

"_Zander, drink the alka-seltzer."_

"_But it doesn't taste yummy!"_

"_Zander…"_

_I gave him my signature look that said "You better do it because you don't wanna know what will happen if you dont". He sulked a little bit, then plug his nose and drank the entire glass._

"_Good job! That wasn't so bad! Now go to bed Zander… you will feel better when you wake up!"_

_I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head. Before I could walk out of the door, he spoke up._

"_Wait! I have a present for you!" he jumped out of bed and went to his school backpack. Out of it, he pulled out a string with some beads on it._

"_I made you a bracelet in school! Do you like it? The art teacher helped me make it!" He wrapped the string around my right wrist and tied it in a knot._

_It was a braided thick string, with blue beads and blue dolphins. _

"_Thank you so much Zander! I love it!" I said, giving him a hug._

"_You're welcome big sissy! Promise to never take it off?"_

"_Never ever!"_

"_Pinky Promise?"_

"_Pinky Promise."_

**_Back To Reality_**

Umm… Dani-chan? Are you alright? Does your head still hurt?" the small boy asked.

I came to my senses to find the entire host club staring at me. The little boy was standing next to me, pulling on my jacket sleeve.

I jumped back in surprise. "Oh! S-S-Sorry. You just… looked real familiar.. t-thats all." I said in a shaky voice, putting on a forced smile.

_Why the hell does he look like Zander?!_

"That's okay Dani-Chan! Do you want to hold Usa-Chan? He makes me feel better!" he said happily, holding up a pink bunny.

_Okay, now I'm seriously starting to freak out, this little kid is almost identical to my little brother!_

"No thank you! I don't wanna take your bunny away from you!"

"But Usa-Chan wants to say hello!" he said, his eyes getting wide.

_No, I'm not making him cry. Making him cry is like making my little brother cry!_

"Okay then! Hello, Usa-Chan! Nice to meet you! My name is Dani!" I said, shaking it's paw and giving it a hug.

The little boy gave me a very surprised look… did I do something wrong? I looked up at Kyoka, who smirked at me.

The little kid gave me a big smile. I gave him back his bunny and ruffled his hair.

"He's a very cute bunny!" I said to him.

"Usa-Chan likes you too, Dani-Chan! What are you doing in here, anyways?"

I opened my mouth to speak, when Kyoya stepped up,

"We were offering Daniel the role of a host, Hunny, but he turned it down and was about to leave when you came in."

Hunny's eyes got really big again. He turned towards me and said "But… but… why don't you wanna be a host? You would be really good! Please don't leave..."

My heart dropped. _Damn it… I can't say no to Hunny! He reminds me too much of my brother… I would never want to hurt Zander's feelings!_

"Um.. Actually… I think I'm going to reconsider…"

"So you want to be a host? How Marvelous!" Tamaki spoke up, glitter appearing all around him.

_I need to learn how he makes glitter appear! That would make me look so fabulous!_

"Yay! Dani-Chan is a new host! Isn't that exciting Takashi!" Hunny said, climbing on the tall guy's shoulders.

Takashi didn't reply… but I swear he looked up at me and gave me a slight smile. I'm pretty sure I completely melted on the inside.

"Alright Daniel! Starting tomorrow, you will be part of the host club! Come by this same room right after school tomorrow!" Tamaki said, sitting him a chair. "But for today. You must stay and observe everyone hosting. Pay close attention to moi, Daniel. I will teach you everything you need to know!"

"Just call me Dani, please."

All of a sudden, I was being picked up and swung around again.

"DANI YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GREAT SON YOU'RE GONNA BE PERFECT FOR THE HOST CLUB…"

He continued spinning me and shouting nonsense. I just started laughing and let him do it. Finally he put me down and walked away towards Haruhi. I happened to glance over at Kaoru and Hikaru, who was standing with Kyoya. Kyoya looked up at me, smiled at me, and then looked back down to what he was doing. _He is up to no good..._

Hikaru looked at me and scoffed. I shot a look back him.

_Why the hell does this guy hate me so much?_

* * *

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am extremely exhausted, so I hope this story makes sense. I fell asleep at least 2 times while writing this story, so sorry for it being a little shorter than usual! **

**Make sure to favorite and like the story! It makes my heart feel super happy!**

**They're might be a new chapter up at an ungodly hour later tonight. Hooray insomnia! *insert sarcasm here***

**I love your faces! Stay Fabulous! **

**MUAH!**


	5. I think He Knows

**Hey you..**

**I see you've gotten this far into the story…**

**That pretty great..**

**You're face is really nice..**

**maybe I can take you out sometimes?**

**I will treat you right…**

**wait..**

**no?**

**Oh.. that's alright.**

**I'll just try again tomorrow ;)**

**You sexy beast**

**MUAH**

**It's 2:00**

**I think I need sleep…**

**Nahh..**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pretty much… just Dani and Zander and my story… same old same old….**

I sat on a bench and observed the host club. This club.. was..interesting? That's to put it nicely. It seems to me each guy has an act that they perform and they entertain the ladies who visit the host club. I started to walk around and watch how to exactly be a "host." I first walked over to Haruhi. He was sitting there with two or three girls, talking about something I couldn't follow, and drinking tea. Haruhi noticed me and waved at me. "Dani! Come over and say hi!" he said sweetly. I shyly walked over and sat next to Haruhi. "Ladies, this is Dani. He is one of our new host." " Its very nice to meet you lovely girls." I received a chorus of giggles and flirtatious Hellos back. I sat with Haruhi while he talked to the guests. Haruhi was very natural with the guests. He was polite and sweet and talked freely with the guest. I really like Haruhi. Hopefully we can be friends.

I then excused myself and went to Tamaki, but had to quickly leave before I died of laughter. Tamaki was overdramatic and uses shameless flattery. It was honestly so ridiculous to listen to.

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. Their act was well.. different… They seemed to have some "twincest" going on.. I mean, whatever floats your boat I guess, I don't judge.

Kaoru looked over and waved at me. I waved back.

"Kaoru, why are you waving at him?"

"Jealous, Hikaru?" He asked,flashing a devilish smile.

"No, I'm never jealous, because at the end of the day, you are always mine.." He said, grabbing Kaoru's face and pulling it close to his. The girls, obviously, went insane over this.

Like I said…. I don't judge….

I finally went over to Hunny and Takashi. Hunny was eating a chocolate cake while Mori sat next to him.

_It's uncanny how much he resembles Zander. I don't know how I feel about that… I mean, Hunny even loves cake as much as Zander! Maybe even more!_

"DAN-EE-CHAN!" Hunny said, grabbing her hand and spinning around.

_What is up with these boys and spinning around!?_

"Hey Dani-Chan! Wanna eat cake with me and Takashi?" Honey asked excited, basically pulling me over there before I could even reply.

"Sure Hunny! What kind of cake do you have?"

"Oh Dani! We have Chocolate, Lemon, and Strawberry! Pick one!"

I observed the beautiful cakes on the coffee table. I decided on the strawberry one.

"Oh Dani-Chan you like Starwberry too? So does me and Usa-Chan!" Hunny said sweetly.

I smiled at him and giggled. _Oh my God this kid is adorable. I want to snuggle the fuck out of him! How old Is he?_

"Hunny-Chan, how old are you and Takashi?"

He looked up at me, confused. Then, he started giggling.

"Silly Dani-Chan. I'm a third year!"

I felt my face go red. _Way to go Dani…. _To avoid more embarrassing moments, I turned towardsTakashi.

"What grade are you in, Takashi?"

"Takashi is a third year! Just like me! And most people call him Mori!"

I blushed again. _You can never win Dani, just accept that… _ I looked up a Takash- umm.. Mori and said quickly "Sorry Mori…"

His straight face was kind of scaring me. Where was this guy emotions?

"You can call me Takashi."

I looked up at him. _He speaks! HOLY SHIT Its a Miracle! I wish he would talk more often, I absolutely loved his voice.._

After sitting with Hunny and Takashi for a little while longer and eating some absolutely delicious cake. I walked over to Kyoya. He was sitting on his _PineApple_ computer, just typing away.

_PineApple… Dad's fucking Company…_

"Hello Daniel. Do you need something? Or are you just idling around?"

"Just idling around." I answered honestly. He looked at me, then resumed typing.

"I know all about you Daniel." He said. I froze _wait how much does he know? He doesn't know that I'm a girl… right? RIGHT?_

"You're Daniel Charlton..." _Whew…. _"You were born in Los Angeles, California, USA. You're mother is a lawyer and your father owns the company _PineApple,_ correct?"

"Yeah, since when did you become my stalker Kyoya-senpai? I'm not that interesting"

He chuckled, it sent shivers down my sign. _Why is he scaring me so much? HE'S CREEPY THAT WHY! _"I do I general searches on all the host and guests, Daniel."

"Well, that's grand to know you know more about me than I probably do." i replied sarcastically.

"That's the plan."

"Why don't you have any guest, Senpai?"

"I work on the finances of the Host Club. I don't usually entertain the guests."

"Well… In my opinion I think you would be a pretty good host.' _What the actually hell am I saying?_

He looked up at me, expressionless. "And why is that?"

"I don't know… you're just really chill. I find that a lot better than trying too hard like Tamaki or focusing all your entertaining on being cute or being overly-attached to your twin…"

_You're talking too much you're talking too much shut up BE A MAN DAMNIT._

Kyoya looked down quickly. "Hmm.. Interesting" he said… _You done fucked up Dani._

"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?" Kyoya said. _Crap._ "Thank you for telling me Senpai! I'll be back tomorrow!" I ran to the bench to grab my backpack. I waved to the Host Club haphazardly and ran out the door. _Shit.. I'm going to be late! I'm never going to hear the end of it! _I ran straight outside, ran to my house, unlocked the door, and quickly got changed out of my uniform and into a pair of olive green skinny jeans and a black tank top. I took off my wig and let my long brown hair down. I left the house and made it to The Yanaka Coffee Shop, just in time. Praise Jesus. I quickly made it to the cashier and was prepared to work. I was extremely busy the entire day. Work ended at 8. It was Chiyo's turn to lock up. So I checked out and started to walk home. On my way home, I thought about my adventure today. Then Kyoya's conversation came into my head

"_**It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?" **_Kyoya's voice rang through my head.

_Wait…._

_How did he know I have work?_

"_**It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?"**_

"_Does that mean he knows I work here?"_

"_**It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?"**_

"_Did he Call me Danielle?"_

…

…_._

…_.._

Oh My God..

He called me Danielle

Danielle

_Danielle_

_Danielle_

_**Danielle**_

_**DANIELLE**_

That son of a bitch knows….

_Welcome to Hell, Dani.._

_Kyoya's POV_

"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?" I asked Dani. Her eyes got wide and she thanked me for reminding her. She scrambled to get her bag and left the Host Club. Yes.. SHE left the host club. Daniel is actually Danielle. While doing a general search on her, I made the surprising discovery that he was in fact a she. _I can honestly say she had me fooled at first. Very convincing… I wonder how the host club with take it. Another girl dressed as a boy. She's a character all right._

"Hey, where did Dani go?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

"She had to leave unexpectedly. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Unfortunately" I heard one of the wins say under their breath.

"Dani-Chan is really interesting! I really like him!" Hunny said.

"He's very interesting indeed, but very strange…" Tamaki said. "We must get to know him!"

"You can't just ask him his life story Tamaki-Senpai."

Tamaki's face fell, then he turned to me "Kyoya, what did you learn about our young new host?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes tell us!" The host club said, all except Hikaru…

I pushed my glasses up on my nose. "I actually haven't found much on him," I lied, "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Alright then.." They said sadly.

_Why did I just lie for her? What is wrong with me?_

We all started packing up and leaving for the day. I stayed behind and continued to look up Danielle. Apparently, she has lived in Germany, Portugal, Switzerland, then England. She knows 6 different languages (German, Portuguese, Spanish, French, Japanese, and English), is an actor/singer/dancer/model, and her birthday is on New Years. She was a pretty good student and was loved by all her teachers and students. The last thing I found was her family information, and I was shocked when I read a certain part of it. Her family divorced when she was 12 due to the death of her brother, Alexander Charlton, age 5. I pulled up an old family portrait to try and look at Alexander. Her father was a tall, muscular man with tan skin and green eyes. Her mother was petite and pale with brown hair and brown eyes. Danielle look much younger in the Picture, maybe like 10 or 11. She had shortish brown hair and a chubby face. She isn't much shorter than she is now... _She looks completely different_. I thought. Then I saw a little boy to Danielle's left. The little boy had honey blonde hair, big brown eyes, a chubby face, and was holding a pink bunny. _It looks almost identically to Hunny-Senpai… Well, that explains her reaction when she met Hunny. _ I stared at the little boy for the longest time. _The pain she must have felt when she saw him. _I closed my computer quickly. I had this strange feeling in my stomach. I've never felt this before.

_Am I sick? Maybe I need to go see the doctor…_

**Blooming love possibly? Who Knows! Muhaha! :D**

**I really thought we needed some background information on Dani and the incident with her Brother. The more you know!**

**I really liked writing this chapter! The interactions are so fun to write about and imagine! **

**I don't really know who I wanna pair Dani with, or if I even want to pair her up with anybody! Any suggestions? I would appreciate it greatly!**

**I've been listening to old Cryaotic late night streams.. He is the most majestic thing to ever grace this planet IMO. He's been keeping me away while I write this. He is bae. Ba da bum bum bum I lovin him… I mean… Im lovin it…**

**Okay beddy bi bo time. Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to favorite and leave reviews! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Goodbye you sexy devils! See you tomorrow!**

**MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH (So many kisses for you guys who actually read these!) :D**


	6. On the Verge of Breaking

**Hi! **

**Welcome to Late Night with Tiana and Dani.**

**We're gonna have a great day today…**

**So.. **

**yeah…**

**Dude, I got like, super sick today. It was excruciating… I've had to sit in bed the entire day. I tried to write but haven't had any ideas.**

**But guess what?**

**I had a light bulb!**

**But it's one of those eco-light bulbs they encourage you to buy...**

**Because I care about the earth, yo.**

**Let's begin!**

**PS: PuddingNinja favorited a certain story (cough cough mine!) and has joined the family**

***Smiles creepily* Welcome Babe… XD**

**But seriously, you're awesome.. and have a nice face...**

**I would like to let you guys know: I don't own OHSHC… just Dani… and the plot… as usual… nothing new… kay….**

* * *

My alarm clock went off at 6:15 the next day. I didn't sleep at all last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Hunny and Zander, then Kyoya appeared, calling my Danielle.

I didn't want to open my eyes.

I didn't want to go to school.

I didn't want to face the world.

I didn't want to see the doppelganger of my brother.

I didn't want to accept the fact Kyoya knows my biggest secret.

Seriously...I had one job, and it was to make sure I didn't let it slip that I was a girl. And someone figured out on the first day! I've never felt so angry. For all I know, he could have told the entire school by now! If he did that, I don't even know what I would do. I don't wanna know. Maybe I can just skip school…

"DANI! GET UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

_Goddamnit Mom..._

"Mom I don't feel good!" I yelled back down to her.

"Yeah right… get your ass up. I'm leaving now! Bye!"

_Why is she so good at calling out my bullshit?_

I reluctantly got out of bed, made my bed, got into my uniform, put on my wig, and went downstairs. My mom left me cantaloupe and toast with a cup of tea. _There's no way I can eat right now. I'm so nervous and angry all at the same time! Stupid Ootori.. he's lucky I don't beat him up._ I'm a brown belt in karate and am experienced in kendo. I can take a bitch down if I need to. I usually don't, I like to be known as the "good guy" and then shock everyone when I actually get angry. I happened to glance at my phone.

8:15. I'm about to late for school.

What a great start to my day.. just grand.

I grabbed my backpack and ran all the way to school. When I arrived, I had about 2 minutes before class started. While rushing through the hallways, I didn't realize where I was going, and ran into someone. I fell straight on my butt. Smooth as usual.

"Sorry sorry! I should I have watched where I was going!" I said, standing up. What I saw in front of me was the person I have been wanting to see allllll day... *insert sarcasm here*

"Danielle, you shouldn't be running through the halls. It's not safe for a clumsy person like you." Kyoya said, smiling. _I fricking hate that sarcastic smile…_

"It's Daniel, Kyoya Senpai… but I rather prefer you call me Dani!" I said, trying to cover it up.

_Just fake it til ya make it Dani. If you can convince yourself he is wrong, maybe he will think he is wrong..?_

"I'll see you after school Senpai! I gotta get to class! Bye.." I said, dismissing the conversation before it got out of hand. I continued running to my class (I was late of course, stupid Senpai…)

The teacher continued his lesson as I walked in through the door.I sat down awkwardly next to Haruhi. He shot me a smile and continued writing down notes.I wanted to write notes too, but I couldn't focus. _Someone knows my secret. And he's taunting me with it! _

"Tsk, Tsk.. Dani's late on his second day of school" Kaoru said behind me.

"And he doesn't even pay attention in class… not very good for a host.." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I was late, sue me." I whispered, putting my head down on the desk.

"Hey, is something wrong Dani?" Kaoru said, actually sounding like he cared for once.

I turned around to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine Kaoru, thanks for asking. I just have a lot to think about that's all.."

Silence…

_Did I say something wrong again?_

They looked at me with wide eyes. Kaoru has shocked look on his face, while Hikaru looked like he was about to punch me in the face.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong..?"

"Just turn around Dani" Hikaru said coldly.

"Sorry Guys…" I Said turning around. _Jesus, what did I do this time? I didn't even say anything terrible!_

_TIME LAPSE WOOOOO_

Host club Time! Yayyyy… not really. This is terrible. Why did I agree to do this?

_Because Zander's Doppelganger convince me…_

I walked slowly to Music Room Three, so many thoughts fogging up my head. I absent-mindedly opened the door and walked inside. The first person I saw was Hunny, sitting by himself eating a strawberry cake. He wa swearing… a pink doctor's uniform?

"Dani-Chan! There you are! I missed you!" I heard Hunny said, giving me a hug.

"Hi Hunny… how are you today?" I said, putting up a facade so he wouldn't be worried about me.

"I'm great! I'm a little lonely though… Takashi had Kendo practice so I'm all alone until he gets here." He said with Puppy dog eyes.

"Takashi does kendo? So do I!" I said excitedly

"Wow! Takashi's gonna like you even more now Dani-Chan! Maybe you can practice with him!"

"Yeah, that would be great Hunny! I'll sit with you until Takashi get's back, okay?'

"I would love that! Thank you Dani!" Hunny said Sweetly, skipping away to his table to eat the rest of his cake.

_Wait, Takashi's gonna like me__even more now__? _I felt myself starting to blush a little.

I then saw Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was dressed up in a white doctor's uniform and was holding up a sexy nurse costume and Haruhi looked irritated.

"Haruhi, why don't you wanna wear this costume? It would look so cute on you!

_Does this guy have a weird fetish or something? That's stranger than the twincest…_

"I can think of about 10 different reason why I wouldn't want to wear that costume." Haruhi replied.

_1.) He's a guy. 2.) He's a guy. 3.) He's a boy. 4.) He's a young lad. 5.)He's a gentleman 6.)He's a bro. 7.)He is of the male gender. 8.) He has a penis. 9.) That outfit would not look flattering on him 10.) That color would looks terrible on him. There, 10 reasons…_

"I'm just going to wear the red doctor's uniform, Senpai. Quit making me wear provocative costumes!" Haruhi scolded Tamaki. Back in the emo corner for Tamaki.

"Oh! Hi Dani!" Haruhi said smiling.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Oh, we're cosplaying as doctors today and Tamaki wanted me to wear a skimpy nurses outfit."

"Hahaha! What a weirdo! What did he want that?" I replied, laughing my head off.

"I don't actually know. Tamaki's perverted like that.."

"I am not perverted! Don't you talk about your father like that!" Tamaki blurted out, shouting in Haruhi's face.

_Did he just say Father..? You know what… I don't even wanna know…_

"Oh, Dani… I didn't realized you arrived. Hurry up and get changed in the dressing rooms. You're costume is waiting for you back there." Kyoya said from behind me. I'm pretty sure I jumped about 60 feet in the air. I turned to Kyoya, who was in a purple doctor's uniform

_Looking spiffy, Shadow King.._

"Wait.. I have to wear a costume! You never told me I had to dress up!"

"Well, you do, now go get dressed." He said, turning me into the direction of the dressing rooms and giving me a small push.

I relunctanly went into the dressing room, where I ran into Kaoru. He was in a coral uniform with a stethoscope around his neck. _Haha his costume it matches his hair…_

"Oh, Sorry Kaoru! Please excuse me…"

I walked past him into the dressing room. Hikaru was still in their, adjusting the stethoscope around his neck. He was wearing a pale blue uniform. _He looks pretty good in blue… what the hell and I saying?_ I saw there was a bag hanging up in the closet with DANIEL written on it. I walked over to it. I unzipped the bag to reveal a pale yellow doctor's uniform with a stethoscope.

_Oh course… out of all colors I just HAD to get yellow… What a crappy color._

I let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed the uniform. I started to walk to one of the changing rooms when Hikaru spoke to me

"How did you know…" he said emotionless.

"How did I know what Hikaru…" I asked.

He hung his head. I saw his hands close into a fist and his shoulders started shaking. He turned around and pushed me. Yeah, just like a little kid, he shoved me against the wall, completely catching me off guard.

"How the hell can you tell Kaoru and me apart! Nobody can do that, only Haruhi! How do you know which is which!?" He yelled at me. I was completely taken back. i was speechless.

"Well, answer damnit! How do you know?" He said, grabbing my arm and shaking me

Then I did something I probably shouldn't have.

I smacked him.

But not just a tiny, girly slap with the fingers. A full on downward palm heel strike.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? You guys may look the same but you are two completely different people! I'm sorry that I can tell you guys apart, but you shouldn't be yelling at me Hikaru, now back up and don't EVER grab me like that again!" I yelled back.

He glared at me, nursing his cheek which was extremely red.. He stepped back, and I forcefully pushed past him and went into a changing room. Tears stung my eyes as I changed into the yellow costume. He would have been fine if he didn't just come out of the blue like that, yell at me, and start shaking me.

_Dad, please stop! Quit yelling at me! Let go at my arm! You're hurting me! Daddy, Please!_

I snapped out of it and wiped away my tears. _I can't cry in front of the host club. Be strong Girl, just get through today._

"This outfit looks horrible." _I said out loud, walking out of the changing room._

"Quit complaining Danielle, you look fine." Kyoya said suddenly. I jumped about 60 feet again.

"Jesus Senpai! Quit being creepy and just popping up everywhere! And quit calling me Danielle!" I tried to walk past him when he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Dani, I know you're a girl. Quit lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you, let me go you creep!" i said, trying to move away. His gripped tightened on my shoulders.

"Danielle Victoria Charlton you can let up the act. I know you're a girl and I'm not going to tell anyone."

I froze… this isn't happening….

"How much do you know senpai.." I said in whisper…

"More than you think. I also know about Alexander…."

I grabbed him and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards, then regained his composure.

"No.. you don't know about Zander. Shut up Kyoya"

He pushed up his glasses and kept his cool, which pissed me off even more.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides look people up like a stalker? Mind your own business." I said angrily.

"Whatever you say Dani… but i suggest calming down before you go see your guests. Don't take too long." He said as he strolled out the door.

I'm not sure how much of this i'm going to be able to handle. It's only my first day and I already feel like I'm about to snap.

* * *

**I liked this chapter! I want to write more for you guys but I'm kind of tired. So no more late night chapters for today. I will try to post three new chapters to make up for it tomorrow! I Pinky Swear!**

**Dani's starting to get a bit feisty! I like this side to Dani, don't piss her off! THIS ISN'T EVEN HER FINAL FORM! Haha I don't even watch Dragon Ball Z..**

**It's 2:30 now. I should probably post this and go to bed **

**QUESTION IF THE DAY! Who is your favorite youtuber? My is chaoticmonki, AKA Cry, AKA my queen…**

**Favorite, follow, and leave reviews for me! Or not, I ain't yo momma…**

**Stay Toasty my Friends!**

**MWAH MWAH MWAH!**


	7. Dani Learns About Our Good Friend Haruhi

**Hiya Hiya Hiya!**

**I was looking over my stories and I've realized I've made quite a few spelling errors. Maybe I shouldn't write between 12-3 in the morning..**

**But, hey! Hopefully it's not too bothersome.**

**Trying to write three chapters today.. and It's about 8:00 right now**

**Let's do this…**

**Ready Ready BREAK**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN OHSHC….. so don't get your hopes up. **

I was still fuming on the inside. But I just put on a smile and pretended I didn't just yell at the Vice President or smacked one of the hosts in the face. I exited the changing room and went over to a small table where I was suppose to sit. 3 girls were sitting there who were very familiar-looking.

"Hi Daniel, remember us?" They giggled.

It was Suzume, Mizuki, and Emiko, the girls I met on the first day.

"Nice to see you again girls. You look very pretty today." I said, sitting down nervously.

_What the hell do I say to these girls?_

"Daniel, we haven't seen you all day! We missed you!" Mizuki said, smiling.

"Awh, Daniel! You're Doctor's outfit matches our dresses!" Emiko said.

"Oh, I did that on purpose Emiko. I wanted to match you ladies."

They started blushing pink, I don't know how that was cute, but it was.

I continued to talk the girls, offering them tea and cakes, and trying to avoid the stares from Tamaki. _I wonder if I'm doing this right…_

I suddenly realized that I was chatting away with Emiko and Mizuki, and Suzume hasn't spoken a word.

"Suzume. Are you alright? I don't want to see you sad." I said, coming over next to her.

"Oh, I'm fine Daniel…" she said, keeping her head down.

I put my arm around her shoulder. She started to blush and avoided eye contact. Without thinking, I took the stethoscope from around my neck, placed the earpieces in my ears, and placed the chestpiece to her heart. You couldn't hear anything, but I just went with it. "Suzume, your heart is beating really fast and you're face is red." I told her, lifting her chin up. I looked straight into her blue-gray eyes. "Are you nervous…?" I said in a low voice, smiling at her. "Not with you here Daniel, she said, practically melting away.

The two other girls started squealing and I think Emiko even fainted in Mizuki's arms.

_Hell, I'm pretty good at this…_

_TIME LAPSE WOOOO_

The Host Club just ended. We sent the girls away, and the three girls unwillingly left and asked if they could sit with me tomorrow. "Of course. I would love to have you!" I said politely, smiling my crooked smile. The blushed and left, whispering and giggling. Needless to say, I wasn't half bad at being a host. _This isn't as bad as I thought. If I can just come, do my job, and leave, I think I can make it through the year without stabbing someone._

I saw the mess left by the host club: dirty plates and tea cups at each table. Out of habit, I started to pick up all the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. They didn't have a dishwasher, so I started to wash the numerous dishes by hand. I heard the host club whispering to each other, talking about me.

"Dani is actually a good host!" I heard Tamaki say excitedly

"He's a natural!" Kaoru said.

"The girls really like Dani-Chan!" Hunny said. I smiled at his compliment..

"He's not that great.." I heard Hikaru said. _What did I even do to him?_

"He's a natural at entertaining the girls, but he's got a temper.. I don't know if he would be suitable to be a host. You know he hit one of our members before we started today." I heard Kyoya say cooly.

_Oh you son of a bitch…_ It took all I could not to slam the teacup I was holding onto the counter.

A chorus of "What? No, Dani doesn't seem like he would do that, when did this happen." Came from the host club.

"Yes, he smacked Hikaru in the face before he got changed. There didn't seem to be a reason for his rash actions."

_He scared me, that's the reason for my "Rash Actions" you prick!_

"Guys, Daniel doesn't seem like that, I think there is something we're missing here."

_Thank you Haruhi! You are the voice of reason for this group._

"Why would Dani-Chan do that Hikaru?" Hunny said, sadness in his voice.

"I don't know Hunny-Senpai, maybe he's different than we thought he was."

_Okay, I'm going to intervene now. This is ridiculous!_

I dropped the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink. I turned around to walk back into the music room. I opened the door and I heard a loud smack and glass breaking come from the other side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I looked on the other side of the door, Haruhi was sitting in a pile of broken glass. She had a cut on her finger and tea spilt all over her red doctor's costume.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled. He pushed by me and sat next to Haruhi.

"I'm fine Senpai, I just got a cut on my finger. Calm down."

"What happened? Hikaru and Kaoru asked, coming to his other side.

"I was bringing in the rest of the dishes and Daniel opened the door right as I was trying to come in. It was an accident.." he replied

"Daniel could have hurt you! Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki said, giving me a mean glare. It honestly made me feel so bad. It was just an accident!

"Do you guys have a first aid kit?" I asked the host club.

"Yes, in the kitchen." The Shit-Sickle Kyoya said.

I ran into the kitchen and search the cabinets. I finally found the first aid kit in the last cabinet, and ran over to Haruhi. The host club was surrounding him, making sure he was alright.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna fix him up.."

The moved out of the way. I ignored Hikaru's death glares as I inspected Haruhi's cut.

"Okay, Haruhi. You seem to have a piece of glass in your cut. Stand still, I'm going to get it out for you."

"Maybe you should just go to the doctor, Haru-Chan." Hunny said from on top of Takashi's shoulders. _When did he get here?_

"Yeah, Dani's not qualified to do this." Hikaru scoffed.

"Actually Hikaru, yes I am. I have certification In first aid and CPR. I was a lifeguard and I want to be a doctor. I think I know what I'm doing." I said cooly. I grabbed the tweezers and removed the medium size piece of glass easily. I then led him to the kitchen where I washed the area around his cut. I put rubbing alcohol on the cut, then rubbed antibiotic ointment on the cut, then wrapped it with a bandage. The host club watched in awe as I fixed him up, good as new. "There Haruhi! You should be good now! I'm so sorry for hitting you with the door!" He looked at his finger and smiled. "Thank you Dani, I didn't know you were good at this sort of thing. And it's okay, It was an accident!" she said.

_Unfortunately, I've had to do this to me numerous times…_

"I'm going to get changed now. Thank you for fixing my finger!" She said, walking towards the dressing room.

After she left, I turned towards the host club, who were all staring at me. I couldn't exactly read their expressions. They all looked a bit mad. I tried to avoid eye contact as I packed up all the medical supplies, then walked pack into the kitchen to put it away. While I was in there, I realized Haruhi was soaking wet and didn't have any towels! I grabbed some towels from the closet in the kitchen.I left the room and walked over to the dressing rooms. I saw the boys in a circle, whispering. _Probably about me…_ I thought as I walked into the changing room. "Hey Haruhi, I brought you some towels to dry yoursel-" I stopped mid sentence. I saw Haruhi.. in pink bra….. yeah something wasn't clicking..

_Is Haruhi's a chick? Wasn't expecting that…._

**This chapter took me so fricking so long to write. I kept falling asleep! But 2 more chapters are coming very soon, even if it kills me!**

**I don't want to focus on writing an outro because I just want to finish the other 2 chapters before it gets TOO late. It's already 11:30 now. **

**And yeah.. I called Kyoya a Shit-Sickle.. It just felt necessary...**

**Kay, Seeya in the next chapter..**


	8. Dancing Queen

**Hey,**

**Isa Chapter..**

**Read it..**

**Trigger warning: Child Abuse… I'm sowwy…**

**Pssst.. I have something to tell you: I don't own OHSHC… don't tell anyone :)**

* * *

I just kind of stood there for a second, looking at Haruhi. If I wasn't dressed like a guy, this wouldn't haven't been as bad. I didn't freak out or anything, I'm used to walking in on people and people walking in my me changing. I'm an actor, it happens sometimes. I just got used to it. But other people, however, are not as used to it as.

"Get out Dani!" She yelled, covering herself up as soon as I opened the door.

"Sorry Haruhi!" I said calmly, brushing it away. It wasn't a big deal. Haruhi is actually a girl. It's was surprising, yes. But it explains a lot actually. How did I not see it before?

I shut the door and turned around, only to be face-to face with two very angry looking redheads

"PEEPING TOM!" They yelled.

"You saw-" Hikaru said

"Didn't you Dani…" Kaoru finished.

"I'm not a peeping tom, guys. I was just bringing her some towels. I didn't know he was actually a she. I didn't see anything, guys. I'm not a pervert!" I said. _These guys are making me feel really nervous. Again, It was just an accident!_

Suddenly, the rest of the host club appear. Hunny appeared at my feet. He's cuteness was gone, and replaced with an almost scary serious expression.

"Oh course you would say that. Sure sign of a guilty conscience." Hunny said..

"Guilty conscience? I didn't do anything wrong! I just learned Haruhi was a girl!"

"I don't like liars, Daniel." Hunny said coldly.

At this point I was ready to burst into tears. _This club makes me feel bad for every little mistake I make!_

"I swear to God Dani, for your own good you better not have saw her naked." Hikaru said, slamming his fist into the wall

"How much of her fair maiden inncognito did you actually see?" Kaoru said, not as angry as his brother.

"I just saw her bra. That's it."

"YOU SAW HER BRA?" The twins yelled in sync.

Tamaki stood like a statue, a blank look in his eyes. Hunny continued to look ticked standing next to Takashi, who was emotionless as usual. He looked at me, and then shook his head. For some reason, that hurt more than Zander's doppelganger being angry with me. The twins were obviously angry, and Kyoya was watching the whole scene unfold. _Kyoya knows I'm a girl, I actually wouldn't mind if he said something right about now. Help me, you Asshole!_

"So what are we going are we going to do with this pervert?" Kaoru yelled.

"There's only one thing to do, we must inflict amnesia!" Hikaru said. Suddenly I found my arms being pinned back, with Hikaru holding a bat, about to hit me in the face!

_NO NO NO NO NO NOT AGAIN_

"NO STOP PLEASE DON'T AHHHH!" I screamed, struggling against Kaoru's strong grip. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

_WHACK_

"_You selfish bitch! I told you what would happen if you ran away! Don't you ever try to get away again!"_

_WHACK WHACK WHACK_

"_Daddy, stop it! AHHH"_

_I tried to run away again. My punishment this time: being tied up and hit with a bat._

"_Mommy! Help me plea-"_

_WHACK_

_My vision started to blur. I heard a wooden object being dropped to the ground. I was picked up by my hair and pulled upward._

"_Don't you EVER try to leave again. I'll kill you next time, you little shit. Understand?"_

"_Yes, sir.." I said through tears. My body felt numb, and I tasted blood._

"_Hmph.. stupid bitch,"_

_Suddenly I was thrown into the closet. Fear crept through my body._

"_No.. Daddy.. please don't leave me in here!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper._

_He laughed, and then slammed the door._

_Surrounded in darkness… again._

"Okay guys, that's enough. Leave assault and battery to the professionals." I heard Kyoya say calmly.

_Oh now you talk? Stupid prick..._

I was let go and I crumpled to the ground

"You better not fall in love with her" Hikaru sneered. I slowly got myself up, when I heard Haruhi behind me.

"Hey Dani, it's okay, you were bound to find out at one point." She said sweetly, like nothing happened. _I was trying to act like that too! Instead, I get yelled at and almost physically assaulted. I need to leave…_

"Okay…" I said quietly. I went over to the windowsill, grabbed my backpack, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Dani-Chan, what's wrong?" I heard Hunny say quietly.

"Nothing.." I growled. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

When I walked out, I realized I've been silently crying. I wiped away my tears and called my work while I walked out of the school.

"Yanaka Coffee Shop, this is Hisao… How can I help you?"

"Hi Hisao.. it's Dani"

"Oh my God Dani! Where are you? Are you okay?" Hisao said worryingly..

"Yeah.. I just.. I just had a rough day at school. I can't work today.." I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"You gonna go dance?" Hisao asked?

"Yeah I think so.. Sorry for the short notice" I replied.

"Don't even worry about it Dani, I'll cover for you today. I'll bring over dinner for you after work, okay?"

"Thank you Hisao. i would like that.." _He is the absolute best.. the big brother I never had._

"Okay Honey, be safe. Feel better alright. I'll be over around 9."

"Thank you. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

Whenever I'm sad or angry, I go to the dance studio and work on routines or just freestyle. It gives me a calm state of mind and just makes me feel better.

I got on a bus next to the school and started on my way to the dance studio. I was still silently crying. I shouldn't have let them got to me. Those twins just know how to push me over the edge. And why didn't Kyoya help me!? This whole situation could have been avoided if he spoke up. The twins would have listened to him.. they wouldn't have listened to me, the pervert who saw Haruhi's bra.

I arrived at the dance studio downtown. I waved to Wren, the front desk worker. He was a senior at the community college near the studio.

"Hi! Can I help you?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh! Sorry Wrendelynn, It's me, Dani." I told him. Wrendelynn was the ship name I gave him and his crush, Evelynn. I just started calling him that because I was catchy.

"Oh hey Dani! Why you dressed up in a doctor's outfit? And why do you have a red wig on?"

"Don't even ask. It's a long story…" I said in a sad voice.

"Shitty day?"

"The shittest. Is there a dance room open?" I asked

He laughed, and then said "Yeah, the Adult Jazz class just finished. Go down the hall and to the left. You'll know which one it is."

"Thanks Wren.." Before going into the empty dance room, I went into the dressing room at the end of the hall. I changed out of my doctor's cosplay, put on a pair of red spandex and a flowy crop top with cameras on it. I put on my tall, black nike socks. I took off my wig and let my hair a water bottle from the back room and my iphone from my bag. I walked into the empty dance room. I soon as I entered the room, a wave of tranquility rushed over me. I felt better already. I turned my iphone music to "Shuffle" and put it on the stereo. The first song was "Gravity" by John Mayer. Ironic, I have to do a solo to this song at the upcoming dance recital. I began to dance and forgot all my worries before the first minutes. I was smiling and laughing as I danced to the music. I practiced my ballet and jazz moves we learned in class the week before.

The recital was in less than 2 months away. I'm one of the best dancers in the class, so i'm in a lot of duet and group dances. I'm extremely excited. I danced to a few more songs after "Gravity" finished. I probably spent about 2 hours just dancing. By the time I had to leave to eat Dinner with Hisao, I was sweating and I probably smelt terrible. But I was happy.

"Hey Dani, We're closing up. Want me to drive you home?" Wren asked, poking his head inside the room.

"Sure, thanks! Let me just grab my stuff and we can leave!" I told him with a huge smile on my face. He smiled back and left the room. I turned off the music, grabbed my backpack, uniform,and wig, and walked to the front. Wren was waiting for me.

"You got all your stuff? Then lets go!

TIME LAPSE WOOOO

"Thanks for the ride Wrendelynn! I owe you!" I shouted to him from the front step of my house.

"Yeah you do! Have a goodnight! See you on Saturday!" He yelled back as he drove away.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, there was going to be a huge storm tonight

I dug through my secret compartment of my backpack to get my house key.

Empty.

"Wait… what? No… no no no no no! This is NOT happening right now…. it's gotta be here somewhere!" i said aloud.

I dumped out my entire backpack on the front step. I rooted through my books and all my compartments in my backpack. "Shit.. where did my key go?" I yelled angrily. I started getting scared. If the porch light wasn't on, I probably would have started hang a panic attack...

_Maybe it fell out of my bag at the dance studio, or maybe it's at the host club… either way, I hope Mom comes back home tonight. I'm gonna be stuck out here if she doesn't!_

The rain started pouring outside. In a matter of minutes, my front porch was covered in water and still coming down. I shoved my backpack and wig underneath the wooden chairs on the porch and I went underneath the glass side table to avoid getting wetter than I actually was.

_What a nightmare… _I thought. Lighting flashed across the sky, as thunder roared and shook the house. _Kind of scary. I hope everyone is safe…_

I didn't realize how tired I was. I curled up in a ball under the coffee table and found myself starting to drift away into the land of sleep.

* * *

**Kay! That was a interesting and dark chapter! I hope you guys are alright with that! There is one more chapter on the way! Mentally prepare yourself for another chapter of BOSSNESS.**

**Yess.. bossness is a word..**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**One Love. Superwoman, That is a wrap. Anndd… ZOOM!**


	9. We're a Family Dani

**I like Trains…**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: I don't own OHSHC.. haha got your hopes up for nothing….**

* * *

I woke up the next day, cramped and sore. The sunlight was right in my eyes and I was soaked to the bone.

_I slept outside.. I actually slept outside. Dang.. The one night I needed mom home, she wasn't home! I wish I had some neighbors around that i could have gone to._

I got out from underneath the coffee table and stretched. I was still in my dance clothes, and I was freezing. I smelled like sweat and mud. I grabbed my phone from my backpack and checked the time. Dead… damnit. I tried to look inside the window of my house to get the time. I saw the microwave clock from the side window. 7:00.

_Do I seriously have to go to school, all wet and gross like this? Maybe the nurse has a shower or something. _I quickly got my wig back on. I slipped on my black uniform pants and put on the white button up. "I need to get cleaned properly before putting on the rest of my uniform". I decided to walk to school and get there early to see the nurse.

The walk to the school was difficult. I was sore and cold. My backpack seemed heavier than usual.

I finally made it to school. _Please… PLEASE let the gates be open. _I gave the gate a push, and they opened quite easily. The front entrance was opened, so I made it inside. The nurse wasn't in the room, but the door was opened as well. _This place has absolutely NO security. How hasn't then place been robbed yet? _Luckily, there was a shower in the Nurse's bathroom, with shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Perfect! I locked the door, then stripped down and took a quick shower. The water was as hot as it could get, but I was still shivering. I washed the dirt and day-old sweat out of my hair. I washed my body with the lavender body wash. _I'm suppose to not smell like a girl, but whatever. _I got out of the shower at 7:39. I towel dried my hair and got dressed completely in my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, my face was pale, and my brown hair laid damp on my shoulders. _Jesus.. I'm a wreck. _I searched through the nurses desk and cabinets to find some blush and some eye drops. I succeeded! The eyedrops helped a little on my eyes and adding a bit of blushed helped me look not as dead, but didn't give away the fact I was wearing blush. I pulled up my damp hair and pulled on my wig over it. _Lordy, i'm still super tired. _The thunder and lightning made it hard to stay asleep last night. I probably only got about 3 hours of sleep.

It was about 7:45 when I left the nurses office. There was still nobody at the school. _When do people start showing up at this damn place? _I didn't have anything to do, so I walked to class 1-A and decided to get some sleep before class started.

I ended up sleeping until the bell for class to begin rung. I shot up in my seat, my arms frailing. I heard the twins laughing behind me, and Haruhi started shutting them up. I honestly didn't care,I felt terrible but I didn't want the devil spawns knowing that.

"Dani, you okay?" I heard Haruhi said, but her voice sounded very far away.

"Yeah, I'm fine Haruhi! Why would you say that?" I asked, completely faking how I was actually feeling.

"Well, you're eyes are bright red, you've been sleeping ever since I got here, you haven't stopped shaking." she said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Maybe I'm getting a cold. But it doesn't feel like I'm sick!" Thanks for worrying about me though Haruhi." I answered back, trying so hard not to fall apart all over again. _Yeah it does feel like I'm Sick, go sit on the throne of lies where you belong, Dani._

"Umm.. alright then Dani. Hey by the way, sorry about yesterday…"

"It's fine Haruhi! You didn't do anything wrong! I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. What would I gain from doing that, anyways?" I replied.

She smiled, "I mean the rest of the host club. You looked pretty shaken up after Hikaru and Kaoru let you go-"

"It's fine Haruhi." I interrupted. I really didn't want to talk about yesterday. It was too much. "Let's just forget about it and move on… Kay?" I smiled forcefully.

She gave me a strange look, then turned to her notes.

Throughout the day, I struggled to keep my eyes opened. My notes were sloppy and hard to read. My stomach was screaming at me. _I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday! Oh no…_

I quickly leaned over to my backpack to check how much money I had for lunch, but I realized I used the rest of it to buy a bus ticket yesterday. _The Lord is testing me…._

_TIME LAPSE WOOO_

Host club time. I feel like complete and utter shit. But, I kept my head up and continued to wear a smile. I walked into the host club room. Everyone seemed to be busy doing their own thing. As soon as I close the door, everyone looked up at me. I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hi guys!" I walked to the windowsill and placed my bag on it. I walked to my spot in the room and started to tidy up up my spot. I could taste the tension in the room, but I pretended to ignore it. Good thing the guest arrived a few minutes later.

"Welcome!" We all said in Unison.

Emiko, Suzume, and Mizuki visited me again today, as well as a few other girls. We made small talk and I gave them tea and cake. It was going rather smoothly for a while.

"Daniel, I don't mean to be a bother, but can I have some more tea?" one of the new girls asked.

"Oh course princess!" I smiled. I went to pour the tea for her, but nothing came out of the teapot.

"Oh I will go get more tea for you, my lovelies. Be right back!" I said, hopping up and walking to the kitchen. After getting more tea, I started to walk back to my table, my eyes glanced over to Kyoya, who was sitting in his usual spot, writing in his notebook. He looked up at me, a sad look in his eyes. I waved to him and gave him a smile. _I hate you with every fiber in my body…_ I thought while I smiled and continued walking. God I'm so fake.

_ANOTHER TIME LAPSE OH MY GOD!_

After the host club ended, I was washing the dishes and putting them away in the kitchen. I heard whispering coming from outside the kitchen door. _Just ignore it Dani… even though they are most likely talking about me.._ I glanced at the clock above the sink. 4:45. _I'm gonna head to mom's work to get her spare key, then take a bath and sleep forever. _I dried my hands on a dish towel and walked out of the kitchen, opening it slowly to make sure nobody was behind it.I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out when I heard a small voice say behind me.

"Dani-Chan?"

I turned around and found Hunny, holding Usa-chan. He seemed smaller than usual.

"Yes, What is it Hunny?" I said smiling. _Just seeing Hunny makes me feel better..._

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in a cute voice.

"No Hunny! I'm not angry with you at all! Why do you ask?" I asked, knowing exactly why he asked.

He gulped, then his eyes filled with tears.

"Hunny-Senpai…" I started to say, when I was attacked with a hug

"Dani-Chan! I'm so sorry I said those mean things to you! I wont ever say that again! I'm so sorry!" He said through sobs. I felt my heart breaking.

"Hunny, don't cry. It's okay! I forgive you, I'm not mad! You just care about Haruhi and were angry when I learned she was a girl.."

_But what the twins did was completely out of line_..

He continued to cry. "Hunny-Senpai, don't worry, I would have reacted the same way!"

That made him calm down a little, "*Sniff* Really?"

"Yes really! You just care for Haruhi and want the best for her! I forgive you!" I said

"Really! Thank you Dani-Chan! You're the best!" He said, giving me a big squeeze. He then ran away, giggling. I grinned a little, then continued to walk out of the host club.

"Wait, Daniel, don't leave just yet." Kyoya said. I froze to my spot. _Crap, they're gonna give me more hell for yesterday._ I turned on my heels. I saw the host club, except for Haruhi and Hunny, standing there.

"We have some people that would like to say something to you." Kyoya said, glancing at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Tamaki stepped up first, cleared his throat, and then grabbed my hands, "Daniel, I'm so sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was not right for me to act that way towards you, and I'm sorry. I feel like I have been a terrible host king. " he said.

I chuckled a little. "Lose the dramatics, Senpai, you're fine! I'm not mad."

He perked up immensely "You're not?I'm so proud of my son, he is so forgiving and sweet!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. He picked me up and gave me a hug. "Senpai… C-Can't..Breath… Squeezing life… Out of me!" I yelled. He put me down quickly and gave me big puppy dog eyes. I just laughed and couldn't stop. "Senpai.. you're so weird.. I like you!" I said between laughs. He smiled at me, then back up. We stood there for a moment. Hikaru stood there, playing with his hands, when Kaoru came up to me. "Hey, Dani.. he said kind of awkwardly. "Hey Kaoru…" I said, giving him a smile. "So.. uhh… about yesterday… umm… I just wanted to say… uhh.. well… umm."

"You okay Kaoru?" I said, smiling. _I kinda love how hard this is for him… does that make me a bad person? Nahh…_

"I'm.. uh.. sorry… I'm sorry I yelled at you, and held your hands behind your back. That was… uh.. that was unnecessary."

"You're good! Like I told Hunny-Senpai, you just care about Haruhi! I understand completely!"

"Wait… you're not mad? But It looked like you were crying yesterday.

_Shit.._

"Hm? I wasn't crying yesterday. I was a bit frustrated and angry, but I wasn't crying.." I said, trying to convince myself more than Kaoru

"Oh…" he said. He then stepped back.

There was a moment of silence…

Then it became awkward….

_This is the part where Hikaru comes up and apologizes, but we all know he is too stubborn to do it. Whatever, I don't even want his apology_

"Thank you Tamaki and Kaoru for apologizing. That took balls. But I gotta leave for work now. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

_LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE WORK TODAY!_

I waved and headed towards the door. Before I left, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Takashi standing there.

"Yes, Takashi? What's up?"

He continued to look at me, his dark eyes were mesmerizing… he broke eye contact when he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small key.

"Is this yours?" He said in a deep voice.

"MY HOUSE KEY! Holy shit, thank you so much Takashi! Where did you find it?"

He looked in the direction of the windowsill.

"It fell out when you left yesterday." He replied, emotionless.

"Thanks Takashi, I really appreciate it!" I said to him. He gave me a slight smile. _This man needs to smile more often!_

"Wait, if you left your key here, how did you get into your house last night? Kaoru asked from across the room.

_How did he hear this conversation ABORT MISSION._

"Thanks for finding my key Takashi, I'm gonna go to work now!" I said, ignoring Kaoru's question.

"I think "work" can wait, Daniel. Please answer Kaoru's question How did you get inside your house?" Kyoya asked, putting emphasis on the word _work._

_He knows I don't have work today… Quick thinking Dani, don't let them worry…_

"Well, I got home and realized I didn't have my key. So I just went over to my neighbor house and stayed there until my mom got home!" I said confidently.

That seemed to make everyone happy, but then, of course, the Shit-Sickle had to poke his nose into it..

"Really? Who's your neighbor?" He quizzed me.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped back.

"Because you don't have any neighbors Dani, You and your mom are the first to move into that new neighborhood." Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses.

I was shocked.. _Son of a-_

"Wait..If you didn't go to your neighbor's house, where did you go?" Kaoru asked.

"Why does it matter Kaoru? Why do you care? I mean yesterday you and your brother were about to beat me with a bat!" I said harshly.

I regretted saying that "Sorry… that was rude…" I hung my head and shut my eyes.

"If you guys MUST know, I slept outside. I hid under my table on my porch and slept there.

Well, slept is an understatement. I dozed under the table. Then I woke up and came to school super early to take a shower in the nurse's office." I said.

"Oh my gosh… Dani… that explains you this morning." Haruhi said, coming to my side.

"You should have called one of us, Dani-Chan, we would have helped you." Hunny said, coming to the other side and giving me a hug.

"Well, I don't have your numbers and my phone is dead. It 's fine guys. Don't worry about me."

Tamaki came over to me and gave me another hug. "Why didn't you tell us earlier Dani? You need to lie down. You're really sick."

"I'm not sick Senpai.-"

"You've been shaking the entire day and you were extremely hot when I gave you a hug. You're getting a fever."

I hung my head. "I didn't want you guys to worry about me." I said quietly.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Well…. to be honest.. I feel like you guys wouldn't care…"

Suddenly I was being engulfed in a big group hug.

"We're a family, Dani. We'll always be here for you.." Tamaki said softly.

* * *

**AWHHHH HOW CUTE! Tamaki, you can be such a sweetie!\**

**I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it too!**

**I'm going to reveal Dani's identity to the group soon. It's getting hard to keep her gender a secret!**

**How should I do it, I want it to be creative!**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm going to be traveling tomorrow, so they're might not be a chapter up! So enjoy the extra long chapter!**

**High Fives All Around!**

**Mwah! Byyeeee!**


	10. Through the Eyes of the Hitachiin Twins

**OH MY GRACIOUS**

**I missed you guys so much yesterday! I wanted so badly to post, but first of all, I was traveling and didn't have wifi and second of all, I was having writers block.**

**It's weird, I have SO many ideas for this story, I'm so excited to start writing!**

**I got some questions asking why Hikaru is such a jerk. I honestly didn't expect that to happen, But the answer to why He continues to be a jerk to our hero is in this very chapter! (don't worry, he's gonna change soon. I don't like mean very much )**

**I also got a question on how Dani could tell the difference between the twins so quickly. Well, Dani didn't know the difference at first, but as soon as they introduced themselves, she took notes and remembered the obvious difference between them (the voice and hair)**

**So yeah! Hope that helps a tad bit!**

**This whole chapter is dedicated to the Hitachiin twins POV! It is extra super long, I didn't actually intend for it to be this long..**

**But you guys don't mind, right?**

**Right?**

**RIGHT?**

**Good...**

**This will explain why Hikaru is still a jerk...**

**Oh btw**

**These awesome people started following the story:**

**Amari Mizuki**

**FaellenOne**

**PeanutFactory**

**PuddingNinja**

**eatmorehateless (who has helped me figure out awesome ideas and characters for the story! You are so magical...)**

**s13s1076**

**I'm going to take all of you to Vegas and get married to you.**

**Enjoy this extra super duper unnessicarily long chapter!**

* * *

Kaoru POV

"I'm fine.." Dani said, through gritted teeth. He opened the club door and slammed it shut. My stomach dropped and I immediately regretted my actions.

"I think we just made Dani cry... " I said quietly

Hikaru and I were so angry about Dani finding out Haruhi's secret, we acted without really thinking about what we were doing...

"What a baby, can't even take a joke." I heard Hikaru say under his breath. Before I could react to Hikaru's asshole comment, I felt a fist connect squarely with my head. I dropped to the ground, as well as Hikaru. Haruhi stood over us, her face completely red.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She yelled in a way I've never heard her yell. "He hasn't even been in the club for a whole day, and you already made him upset!"

"He overreacted! We didn't expect him to start yelling and thrashing around like a toddler!" Hikaru yelled back, clutching the back of his head.

"He overreacted? HE overreacted?! Says the guy about to hit him with a baseball bat!" Haruhi yelled, flames in her eyes.

I was keeping my mouth shut. Yeah... We were completely out of line and I wanted to go and apologize to him. Hikaru doesn't realize this apparently..

"I wasn't going to actually hit him! I knew Kyoya would have stopped us! I just wanted to show him this was a serious matter!"

"Hikaru, you're so dense! You scared him! And I don't

care that he knows I'm a girl! He's part of the club, he was going to find out anyways!"

Hikaru stood up and got right in Haruhi's face.

"I was just trying to help you Haruhi! Why are you taking Dani's side?" Hikaru yelled, obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Hikaru... Just give it up..." I said quietly.

He turned around. He glared at me, shaking in anger.

"You're all idiots for letting him into the host club! I... I hate all of you!" He yelled at the host club..

We were all speechless.

_Hikaru has never exploded like this. It was worse than when we pretended to fight to go to Haruhi's house. Except... This was real._.

He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I didn't follow him, like I usually do. I was rooted to my spot on the floor. I was overcome with emotions. I was mad at Hikaru for being so stubborn, I was mad at Haruhi for provoking him to to say those things, I was worried about Dani, I was infuriated with myself...

"Kau-Chan, Hika-Chan doesn't actually hate us, right? He didn't mean anything he said..?" Hunny asked in a hurt little voice.

"I don't think so Hunny-Senpai, he's just mad... and he overreacted."

We all know of Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi, (Well, everyone except the Boss and Haruhi, but they're pretty oblivious about everything) but what confuses me is why he hates Dani so much. He hasn't like him since the first time he walked through the classroom door.

Haruhi walked over to me, and helped me back to my feet. " I'm sorry for hitting you, but you really shouldn't have treated Dani like that." She said.

"Yeah.. I know..." I said in a guilty voice.

Kyoya all of sudden stepped up. " Daniel isn't going to tell anyone Haruhi's little secret.I can guarantee that. The problem is now fixing you and your brother's little outburst." he said calmly, writing in his little black notebook.

"How do we even fix this?" I asked

"I think all you need to do is show our little newbie that you guys are truly sorry and beg for forgiveness."Tamaki said.

"I don't think a simple apology will do any good, but.. It's better than nothing I guess." I said.

"Hold on Tamaki, you're not off the hook either.." Kyoya interrupted. "if I recall correctly, when Haruhi got hit with the door, you pushed Daniel out of the way and yelled at him."

Tamaki's jaw hit the floor. I guess Boss wasn't use to his BS being called out. I snicker a little bit, but then received another slap to my head by Haruhi.

"B-B-Bu-But But But.. I was w-worried about Haruhi... a-and he was-"

" I don't care Tamaki, you overreacted as well. So did you you Hunny-Senpai.."

Hunny had the look of a sad puppy dog. "I didn't mean to make Dani-Chan sad.. " he said, clutching onto Usa-Chan. "You gave to apologize to Daniel tomorrow, Mitsukuni." Mori said to him. "Okay, Takashi! I'll apolgize tomorrow!" he said, smiling. "Alright, due to your over-reactions, Hunny Senpai, Tamaki, and the twins will apologize to Daniel tomorrow during the club time. Let's hope he will actually forgive you. I know I wouldn't forgive you if I was In his shoes, but it's worth a shot." he said, smiling.

_Damn you, you sarcastic little.._.

"You should go find your brother now and head home. See you all tomorrow." Kyoya said, walking out of the host club. Tamaki followed, along with Haruhi. As I was walking out, I saw Mori-Senpai out of the corner of my eye picking something up off of the windowsill. He looked around, and then stuck the small object into his pocket. Hunny asked him what it was, but I was too far away to hear Mori's response.

I walked outside to the courtyard. Our limo wasn't outside, not much to my surprise.

_How selfish, he just leaves without me.._

I Whipped out my cellphone and called the house. I told the maid who picked up the phone to send another limo to get me at the school. After I hung up, I sat down on the cold concrete. I wish I knew Dani's number, I would call him and ask I could come over and apologize...

The limo rolled up a few minutes later and as I got in, I found someone else in the back.

Hikaru.

He looked up at me, and then quickly started to look out of the window. I sat down next to him.

_I'm a little afraid to to talk to him, I don't want him to blow up again.._.

I sat next to him, unable to find the words to talk to my older brother. Suddenly he spoke up

"I didn't mean it Kaoru... I'm sorry.."

"I know you didn't, but it isn't me you should be apologizing to.." I replied.

Silence...

Finally, I got the courage to ask..

"Why do you hate Dani so much...?" I asked timidly, bracing myself for whatever may happen...

He sniffed, then finally turned towards me. His nose and eyes were red, as if he had been crying.

"He likes her Kaoru, I can see it.. And I think Haruhi likes him back."

Well, I wasn't expecting that answer...

" So... You don't like... Because your jealous of him?" I asked, finally putting the pieces together...

" I guess... Do you see it too?" he asked me..

"See what?"

"The way her face brightens up when he talks to her..How happy she looks when he's around. And now that he knows that Haruhi is a girl They might start liking each other.."

"Hikaru I think you might be overreacting.."

"All I want is for Haruhi to look at me like that..." he said sadly.

I put my arm around Hikaru's shoulders and gave him a hug. I guess I could see where Hikaru was coming from. Dani has very sweet to Haruhi, and now that the secret it out, it could lead to more..

" Hikaru, I understand you're upset, but if Haruhi wants to be with Dani, and Dani wants to be with Haruhi, you can't do anything to stop it."

" I know..." he said quietly.

" We have to apologize to him tomorrow." I said.

He didn't reply... I could tell what he was thinking though.

"I know you feel like you didn't do anything wrong, but you did. You made Dani upset with your threat to hit him with the bat. Whether you like it or not, we're apologizing tomorrow. Okay?"

There was a long silence.. Finally I heard Hikaru say" Fine, but I won't like it."

" You don't have to like it, dummy, no one likes admitting that they were wrong. Just make it sound sincere.."

There was another long silence. I was still holding Hikaru in my arms, when we pulled into our driveway, he spoke up.

"Yanno Dani slapped me in the dressing room.."

"Yeah. Kyoya told us. Did he apologize?"

" Well, no. But that isn't the point. I confronted him about being able to tell us apart, then I grabbed his arm and shook him a little because he wasn't responding. Suddenly, he got this scared look in his eyes. I've never seen anything like it, it was the look of pure and utter terror. Then he smacked me as hard as he could and yelled at me..."

_Hikaru, you just seem to make it hard for this kid to get on good terms with you.._.

" So you lied to everyone..."

"It sounds worse when you put it like that." he replied sadly..

" I guess you have to apologize for multiple things tomorrow.." I said back.

" I don't wanna talk about it anymore." he said suddenly, exiting the car and running up to the house. I followed him slowly inside and I heard the sound of thunder far in the distance..

Hikaru's POV

I had a restless right sleep. My thoughts were keeping me awake. The rain poured outside, as lightning and thunder played in the sky. I replayed the scene from that day over and over again. I wasn't seeing the problem at first, i kept seeing it from my point of view, Haruhi was exposed, and this guy we barely know just walked in on her and acted like othng happened. I pulled out the bat to intimidate him a little, not actually going to hit him with it, when. Noticed something I didn't notice he first time.

Fear.

Helplessness.

Sadness.

The look in Dani's eyes was the same as in the dressing room.

I sat up straight in bed, and clutched my head.

_You idiot... You really did scare him..._.

_I think I brought up some bad memories or something._.

_Dani didn't understand you weren't going to hit him, only you and Kaoru did.._.

_Nobody understood you're intentions..._

_It was too much..._

_God I look like an asshole.._.

Then I remembered the things I said about Dani and the rest of the host club..

_Yeah...Scratch that... I don't look like an asshole. I am an asshole. The biggest asshole ever..._

_I'm going to apologize to Dani and Haruhi as soon as I see them in class._.

NEXT DAY

I arrived at school, prepared to apologize. But when I walked into class, Dani had a different idea.. He was completely passed out. I tired to wake him up, but Karou told me to not be rude and let him sleep. I'm guessing he didn't have a very goodnight sleep either.. I wonder how long he's been here, he usually comes n at the last minute. I sat in my desk, waiting for Haruhi to arrive. As soon as she did, I sprang out of my seat and ran to her, attacking her in a hug.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry I was so rude to you yesterday! Please forgive me I won't ever yell at you again! I was wrong! I was so wrong!" I said really fast. I heard the girls cooing behind us about how "sweet and caring I was being towards Haruhi"

"umm... Hello to you too Hikaru. I forgive you, but shouldn't you be saying this to Dani?" he replied in an irritated tone..

" I would have apologize already, but he's been asleep even since we've got here." I said, pointing to his sleeping figure on the desk.

"That's weird... I'll talk to him when he wakes up." she said, going to sit next to him. She tapped him a few times. Then lightly shook him. She turned to me and Kaoru, " Nothing. Out like a light."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the sleeping boy shot up like a bullet. I started to laugh, but I got a glare from my brother and Haruhi. I didn't get a good look at him, but from Haruhi's reaction, he wasn't looking to hot.

Jesus, I'm a monster...

TIME LAPSE WOOOO

I have apologized to Haruhi and the host club, now all I have to do is apologize to Dani and we should be all good in the Host Club! I expected him to be angry, so I prepared myself for whatever he might do. Beat me up, scream at me, give me your worse, I'm ready..

But I should have prepared myself for a much different reaction..

Dani didn't seem fazed by the events from yesterday... She came in smiling at everyone and waved to all of us! I wasn't expecting this...

_How could he be so freaking calm about this? Is it just an act? What is wrong with this guy?_

AFTER THE HOST CLUB OMGGGG

Dani was still as happy as ever. She was happy during the host club and happy as he cleaned up his mess. I honestly don't understand him...

_HOW IS HE NOT BREATHING FIRE AND DAMNING THIS PLACE TO HELL? _

I saw Hunny apologize to Dani, who took his apology and told him he wasn't mad...

Hunny barely did anything to Dani... Would he even forgive me if I apologized?

Kyoya then made Tamaki apologize. He was dramatic and overcome with emotion as usual. Dani wasn't even mad! And even laughed when Tamaki picked him up and swung him around!

Kaoru

apologized next. He was obviously struggling, but he got the words out. She smiled and told him not to worry about

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE IS NOT MAD. I did the worse things to him, there's no way he'll forgive me.._.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me.

_Shit.. I can't d this.. I don't even know what to say!_

More silence

_I was so prepared this morning. God, why can't I say anything to him!?_

"Thank you Tamaki and Kaoru.. That took balls, but I gotta go to work now! See ya later

_FUUUUUUCCCCCCC_-

I felt everyone glare at me, sweat started to form on the back of my neck. Their looks screamed COWARD...

I feel like shit, why couldn't I apologize. Damn him for being so polite to everyone!

Kaoru pulled me aside after Dani walked away. He looked ticked.

He was talking to me, but I didn't hear a word he said. I was looking at Dani. I wasn't angry with him as much anymore, just... More confused.

"Okay, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, finished lecturing me on whatever he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah.. Sure." I said back, still watching Dani.

I saw Mori grab Dani before he left and gave him a small object out of his pocket... A key? He proceeded to freak out and took the key from Mori...

Suddenly, Kaoru asked how he got into his house without the key.

I got lost in the conversation.

I was mad and confused. Then I hear Dani say something about how he slept outside... Wasn't it storming last night?

Then, everyone was giving him a big hug... I just sort of stood to the side. I didn't feel like I deserved to give him a hug.

"We're a family, Dani. We look out for each other.." Tamaki said.

Everyone released Dani from the group hug. He didn't look too good. All the color drained from his face, and in a matter of seconds, he dropped to the floor..

"DANI!" Everyone yelled in Unison.

* * *

**Well, I believe that was an educational chapter! We learned why Hikaru does not like Dani, why he didn't apologize, and how he feels now. Hooray! I hope that cleared things up. Next chapter is coming up soon!**

**Guys... It is super freaking hard to write on an iPad...Oh well**

**First world problems...**

**BYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	11. I Feel Pretty, Oh So Pretty

**Hiya my little foxes!**

**I'm here with another late night chapter! **

**I posted the last chapter maybe two hours ago and about 10 people have read it.**

**No..**

**Bad viewers..**

**Go to sleep..**

**The Internet late at night I'd a bad place for my little lovelies to be. **

**I love you too much, and I want your innocence to stay.**

**Actually**

**Fuck it**

**Its Late Night with Tiana and Dani.**

**Fuck the Police**

**I don't own OHSHC**

**Neato..**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was temperarily confused.. _Since when did I fall asleep?_ I was in a vehicle with a black interior, and my head was in someone's lap. I tried to sit up, but my head started pounding.

"Danielle, don't try to move right now. Just relax."

I was with Kyoya... I'm guessing we were driving in his car.. But how did I end up here?

_Did Kyoya kidnap me? What is this shady character doing?_

" Kyoya... How..? I managed to whisper..

" You passed out at the host club. I'm taking you home. I already called your mother..."

" I'm Fine, Kyoya.. Really, you don't need to worry about me."

" I beg to differ. According to Haruhi, you're eyes have been red all day and you've been shaking. Tamaki said you were extremely hot to the touch, and you slept outside in unfavorable conditions. You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

I looked up at Kyoya.. I don't think anyone has ever cared about me and my health in a such a long time...

"Senpai..." I whispered. I squeezed his arm, to show that i was thankful..This was a weird side of Kyoya. He was usually very sarcastic and blunt about everything. But right now, Kyoya actually seemed like he cared. I felt so safe, laying right here. We rode in silence the rest of the way to my house. I was about half asleep when we arrived. I felt Kyoya carefully pick up my head and place it on the seat. He heard him open the door and felt his weight leave the seat. All of a sudden, I was being lifted up and carried. I believe Kyoya is a actually carrying me...

_Whoa... I didn't know he was this strong..._

My left hand always resting across my stomach and my right hand was dangling. I heard him unlocking the door, and the soft "pat pat pat" of his feet on the carpet. I felt a stinging pain shoot across my forehead. Before i realized what i was doing, I buried my head in Kyoyas chest.

_Hey, I know we just met, but I hope you don't mind that we are totally acting adorable right now. ._.

Kyoya lightly put me on my bed. He made sure my head was on my pillow and pulled up the covers of my bed to my neck.

_He's gonna hold this over my head forever, Hey Dani! Remember the time I tucked you into bed? _

Either way, I was in heaven. It felt good to be laying down in my bed. I started to drift off..

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"Feel Better, Dani..." Kyoya whispered.

I heard him leave my room, then shuffle down the hallways, opene the door, and quietly shut it behind him.

_Maybe the Shadow King can be a little affectionate sometimes..._

I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to something cool being rubbed on my face. I think it was a rag..

"Mmmpphh" I moaned.

"Shh... Honey, it's just me. Stay still okay..?" I head my mothers voice.

The cool rag was removed from my face. I felt the wig lifted off my head. My mom sat me up. She took off my uniform blazer, tie, and shoes. She pulled off my white undershirt and put me in an old school shirt. She took off my dress pants and put on a pair of shorts.

"Sweetie, you need to take an aspirin, okay? Open up."

I lightly opened my mouth. My mom stuck the small pill and gave me a cup of water. I drank the entire cup in a few gulps.

" you should feel better in a few hours, Dani. Go back to sleep."

"Hmm.." I said in response. She laid me back down. She then turned off my desk light and my overhead light, and left the room quietly.

A beautiful sunrise woke me up the next morning. The light shown through my , orange, and pink colors danced across the walls in my room. I felt amazing, just like the sunrise outside.. I was well rested and my headache was gone. I continued to watch the sunrise. Slowly, the colors change, and i was staring at a beautiful blue sky with patches of clouds here and there. It was probably around 8:00 when i finally decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. My stomach was dead.I still haven't eaten anything. After a breakfast of the gods, I'll get ready for school and walk in fashionable late.I trotted down the stairs, full of energy. My mom was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating a muffin. I went up to her and gave her a hug.

" Good morning mommy! How are you this morning?" I asked.

She swallowed her bite of muffin, then replied, " I'm good, Dani. You sound better... You were a mess last night."

" Thanks for taking care of me." I said sweetly. I kissed her on the head, when I realize she was still in her pajamas.

"Mom, you aren't ready to go..?"

"I told the guys at work I would come in later. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went in." she popped the rest of her muffin in her mouth, then said with a full mouth. " Now that your up and obviously a lot better, I'm going to do my makeup."

" Okay mom, can you call the school and tell them I'm gonna be late..?" I yelled to her as I grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

" You're not going to school hon. You friend called me and told me what happened, and advised that you take a day off and relaxed."

" Wait... Who called you?"

" A nice boy by the name of Ootori... He was really concerned about you."

_Really? Dawh... Guess Kyoyas got a soft side..._

" He told me you were involved in something called a "host club"... Care to explain what that is?"

I dropped the eggs on the ground.

_I don't think I like where this is going..._

"Umm.. I guessing this is a question where you know the answer, but you just wanna know what I say..."

"You got it... Now talk."

"Well, the host club is a group of boys who entertain girls after school."

"Do they know you are a girl?"

Do I tell the truth... Or..

"umm... Yeah... The boy that called you yesterday knows. But he is the only one out of all 7 of them. And nobody in school suspects a thing."

"You sure...?"

"Yah, I make a pretty convincing boy. I don't know what that says about how I look..."

She laughed, " Alright Dani. It just has to stay like that. By the way, if you wanna start dating that boy I would completely approve of it."

"MOM! Stop! I don't like Kyoya-Senpai like that! And since when did you approve of me dating?"

"I don't approve of you dating, but it's an Ootori boy! You would be married into a very VERY wealthy family..." she laughed from her bathroom. I sighed, and picked up the egg carton. Only two eggs broke when I dropped it. I tossed them away and picked up 2 more eggs. Scrambled egg making time..

I finished making breakfast by the time my mother was ready to leave. I made scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, a muffin, and a bowl of mixed fruits.

"Leave some food for the rest for us Dani'" My mom joked, ruffling my hair. I gave her a glare and started jamming food as fast as could into my mouth. "Don't judge me woman!" I said through a mouth full of food. She smiled and rolled her eyes. " I gotta leave now, Dani, but I'll come home early today to check on you. But, by the looks of it, I think you'll be fine." I finished my toast and muffin, and was halfway done with my eggs. I probably had food all over my face.. "Have fun. I'll see you around 7." she walked out of the house. I was alone. I finished the rest of my food in record time. I washed the dishes and started a pot of coffee. Out if nowhere, I hear my phone start to ring. I sprinted up the stairs and went into my room. I grabbed the phone and checked the Caller ID. Hisao Yanaka. I answered it.

"Yello?" I said.

"Dani! How are you? You're mom told me you couldn't come to work because you were sick, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm actually Fine. It more for precautionary means, that's all. I'm really bored though."

"Hey, how about I come over with that food I promised you a couple nights ago? You want tourist Chinese food?"

"I would love that.. Wait...Pause, rewind, play. Why didn't you come a couple nights before like you said you would? I kinda need you!"

"I'm sorry, Dani! My car broke down on the way to the restaurant and then my phone died so I had to walk to the autoshop. It was just complete fuckery..." he said in an annoyed tone.

I laughed. Hisao is the funniest guy ever. "It's alright, I guess. Can you bring the food over around 2:00ish? I want to actually dress up for once."

"For once?" he said in a confused tone.

"Actually, I'll explain when you get here.. It's along ass story." I sighed.

"Alllllllrighty then. I'll see you at 2 with an abundance of Lo Mein and Spring Rolls for my little princess."

"That's right. You better! Haha.. Bye Hisao!"

"Bye!"

*Click*

When I hung up, I decided to take a relaxing bath. I turned on the hot water in my bathroom, then ran downstairs to get my mom's stereo and bubble bath. This bubble bath was like Jesus. It smelt like a tropical fruity drink. I set up the stereo and started to play the Beyonce Pandora radio station. I then grabbed all my girls things I couldn't use while I was attending Ouran. I washed and conditioned my hair, and used the girliest body wash I owned. I shaved my legs and put on a mud mask.

_Ohhhhh how I missed this..._

I got out of the tub after about an hour of singing and relaxing in the tub. I then dried my hair and straightened it. My hair has grown to just halfway down my back.

"MY HAIR! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled, messing it up and flipping it all around. I was having best time, just acting like an idiot in front of my mirror, singing and dancing. I hen grabbed my makeup from underneath my sink. I had grown a thin layer of dust on the makeup bag. Yeah, the only time I put makeup on nowadays is for plays and dance recitals. Besides that, I usually don't get to wear it, since I've gone to school dressed as a boy for about 2 years. I applied concealer,foundation,powder,top and bottom eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Then, I walked to my closet and looked in the very back of it, where my limited supply of girls clothes stay to collect dust until I have

Opportunity to wear them. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red crop top. I put on a

small necklace and stuck a pair of earrings shaped like dolphins in my ears.

When I looked in the mirror at the final product, I was so happy with what I saw. I no longer saw a short redhead boy with a small figures and dark circles under his eyes who kinda had some girl features.. I saw a Girl. A definite, indisputable girl. And I felt so... So...beautiful. Something I haven't felt for so long. I felt like myself. I had the urge to run to Ouran, burst int the host club, and yell "OUR FRIENDSHIP HAS BE BUILT ON LIES! This is the real me!" Oh course, I couldn't do that... I would disappoint my mother...

*buuzzzzz*

I grabbed my iPhone from my bed. I had a text message from Hisao.

"hey im coming over earlier because im with my sis. K?"

I shrieked when I read Hisao's message.

Miya! I haven't seen her in over a year! Where the hell did she go?

Miya-Chan is Hisao's younger sister. She about two years younger than me, but she is the sweetest thing to ever walk this planet. I love her like she was my own sister! I texted back at lightning speed.

"Hurry Up and get here then! I want to see my baby girl!"

I looked t the clock. It was a little past 12. I suddenly realized that I mage coffee about 2.5 hours ago, but never drank it. I ran down the stairs, made myself a huge cup a coffee with copious amounts of milk and more than enough sugar to give a diabetic a heart attack. I decided to watch some Disney movies before Hisao and Miya got there. I decided to watch Lilo and Stitch, one of my favorite movies of all times. I got about halfway through the movie and through 3 cups of coffee when I heard a knock at my door. I paused the movie and ran to the door, ready to fling it open and attack Miya with hugs. But when I opened the door, I was mortified...

The Host Club?!

* * *

**OOOHHHHHHHHH SHIIIEEETTTTT what a twist! Will the next chapter be when the host club figure out that Dani's a actually a very fabulous young lady? Only one way to find out...**

**TUNE IN FOR ANOTHER LATE NIGHT CHAPTER TOMORROW TO SEE**

**Fair Winds!**


	12. Meet Naomi Mochida

**What is this sorcery?**

**A chapter up at a reasonable time during the day?**

**Not possible,**

**This must be the work of magic,**

**Think again!**

**I just had a lot of free time today!**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**Dani is such a cutie**

**I'm so glad I created her**

**She just needed to exist**

**But that's just my opinion.**

**CLUTCH MY PEARLS PEOPLE ACTUALLY FOLLOWED THIS STORY**

**Ninja Cucumbers ( Best username ever if I do say so myself...)**

**Rascalize**

**mmb02119**

**Wow**

**I love you guys to bits..**

**This chapter is dedicated to you..**

**You know Ouran High School Host Club? Yeah... It's not mine... **

* * *

_Oh no... No no no no NO! This is NOT happening right now..._

I stared at the six boys and the one girl standing outside my door, my mouth gaping. They were still in their uniforms. I saw Hunny-Senpai holding a box of something in his arms, pastries maybe?Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at me, almost like they were studying me..

_Okay Dani... Try and play this off... You can do it... Think, think, THINK!_

"Umm, hi! Can I help you boys?" I asked, giving them my best smile.

"Hello there, Princess... Is Daniel home? Are we allowed to see him?"Tamaki said, slightly bowing

_Okay, I'm pretty sure Tamaki's fooled, but that's not saying much.._

"I think so! I'll go see if he is awake. Who do I say is here to see him?" I ask.

"Say that the host club is here to pay him a visit, Miss..." Kyoya said, eyeing me suspiciously...

_Shit... What's my name..._

"Oh, Naomi. Naomi Mochida." I replied confidently, like it was my actual name.

_Did I seriously just use names from Corpse Party?! Yeah.. I totally did. Mental face palm.._

He continued to stare at me, then pushed up his glasses, pulled out his black notebook, and starting writing in it.

_I have a scary feeling thats like... Senpai's personal death note in disguise or something..._

" Well, come on in and make yourself comfy for a few minutes! I will see if Daniel is up or not. He's been sleeping most of the day." I said sweetly, opening the door for them.

"Thank you so much Princess!" Tamaki said, walking in, followed by Haruhi, Takashi ,Hunny, the twins, and then Kyoya. I closed the door behind them and quietly went up the stairs. As soon as I was out of sight, I pressed my back against the wall and took some deep breaths.

_What the actually name of everything that is pure and holy are the host club doing? Why would they want to see me?_

_I need to gather my thoughts. Quick, Naomi Mochida.. Make up your life story..._

After a minute or so, I walked down the stairs. The host club was all cramped in my living room. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were sitting on the couch, Takashi and Hunny were sitting in the floor looking at the the DVDs I had in the shelves, while Tamaki and Kyoya were standing. All eyes turned to me as I walked into the room.

"Can we go see Dani-Chan, Miss?" Hunny asked.

_Just him asking me is about to make me crack and tell the truth._

"I'm sorry... What's your name?" I asked, keeping my act up..

"I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" he said excitedly.

"oh, well hello, Hunny and Mori. Daniel's actually sound asleep right now. "

"Can we just wait for him to wake up?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm I'm not sure. I have to leave and get back to work in about 30 minutes. But if you want, I can leave Daniel a note saying you came by and to give you a call. I assume he has your numbers?" I said, convincing them I was just someone "checking in in Dani".

"She does, thank you Miss Mochida. If Daniel isn't awake, we won't bother you any longer." Tamaki said, grabbing my hands and looking at me with his dark purple eyes. It took all I could not to crack up laughing at Tamaki's little act. I'd decided to go with it, pulling my hands away and pretended to be covering up my blushing cheeks.

"You boys don't have to leave, I feel very rude just sending you away when you came all this way for nothing. Would you like some tea before you go?"

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I SAYING.. NO...LET THEM LEAVE. AWAY WITH YOU!_

"Thats very nice of you, princess." Tamaki said.

"Would all of you like some tea?" I asked the rest of the host club.

They all nodded their heads in response. I walked to the kitchen and started the tea kettle. I put green tea in 7 different mugs. Then, I remember the small cakes I got from the coffee shop a couple days before. That will certainly make Hunny-Senpai happy. I thought to myself, smiling. I grabbed the cakes from the fridge and set them on a small plate. I put the one with strawberries creating a rose on the top in the middle of the cakeplate for Hunny. I heard the host club whispering in the other room. I couldn't make out what they saying, though. I took the plates in both hands and walked it into the living room.

"Here are some cakes for you boys. I know it's not much, but it's the least I could do!" I placed the plate on the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hunny's excited eyes scanning the cakes. A chorus of "thank yous" followed, as they each grabbed a small cake cautiously. Hunny grabbed the strawberry cake from the middle, no hesitation, and started eating away.

_He is the cutest thing! I knew he would like it!_

Suddenly, I heard the teakettle screaming from the kitchen. I rushed to get it off the stove and quickly transferred the hot water into the mugs. I grabbed two mugs and walked into the living room. I handed them to Hunny and Takashi first. Hunny smiled and thanked me. Takashi sat emotionless as he took the mug from my hands. The next two mugs I gave to Tamaki and Kyoya. Then Kaoru and Haruhi, I gave the last mug to Hikaru. He wouldn't stop staring at me, it was kinda freaking me out. As I gave him the mug, his hand slightly brushed by mine. His eyes got wide and almost dropped the mug. Hot tea sloshed over the side of his mug and landed on my arm.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, clutching my arm. The liquid stung my skin and made my arm red and angry looking.

"I'm sorry Naomi! Are you alright?

_Oh, now you can say sorry?_

"Psh, it's alright! It was an accident! Are you okay? You didn't get any tea on you did ya?" I asked him, grabbing his arm and looking it over.

_He may treat me like dirt, but I'm going to be the bigger person here..._

"umm.. No, I'm fine." he said softly.

"Well Good!" I replied, giving him a smile.

_Now If he could just say sorry for everything else, we will be grand..._

I sat on the floor across from the couch, being able to see everyone.

" Now how do you guys know Daniel? Do you go to school with him?" I asked, still as Naomi.

"We are part of the host club. Daniel joined our club when he started attending Ouran." Kyoya said.

"Host club?" I asked, confusion on my face.

" The host club is a club dedicate to making the girls at our school happy. We entertain them and make them feel welcome." Tamaki said.

"Oh I see! Yes, that's a very fitting job for you boys. You are all very handsome and polite!" I said smiling. I saw them slightly blush, except Haruhi. I giggled when I saw their reactions, then changed the subject," So what are your names? I know you are Hunny and Mori," I said, looking over at the third years. Hunny smiled at me, while Mori quickly looked down. If my eyes are correct, I think Mori might possibly be blushing...

"I would like to know the rest of your names." I said, folding my hands into my lap.

"Tamaki Suoh, at your service, ma'am." Tamaki said, stepping up, being his princely type. He got on his knees, grabbed my hand, and gave me a kiss on the hand. "It is wonderful to meet such a lovely lady. Especially someone who case so much for our sick friend. I admire that .." he said.

_Oh Tamaki, you're terrible... I'm so unable to even..._

I pretended to give in to his dramatics. I giggled a little as he let go of my hand. Out of nowhere, I felt two pairs of arms slink around my shoulders.

"I can't believe we never met before!" Kaoru said on my right.

"How rude of us... Let us introduce ourselves." Hikaru said on my left.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" they both said together, letting go of my shoulders and posing in front of me.

"Hitachiin? Isn't your mother a famous clothes designer?"

"Yep that's her!" they said.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you cuties." I said, playing this up for as long as I could.

They smirked. "Hey Naomi, would you like to play a game?" Hikaru said.

"Okay! What Game?" I asked.

"Which one is Hikaru Game?" they both said excited. I heard Haruhi groan.

Suddenly, both of the twins pulled out hats (where we're they hiding those? Up their asses? I mean, their pants don't have that big of pockets!) , stuck them on their heads, spun around each other a couple times, then turned around to face me.

"Alright Naomi, which one is Hikaru?" they said.

"Umm... I think Kaoru is on the right, and Hikaru is on the left!" I said, knowing I was wrong. It was the other way around, Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left."

"Wow, you're right Naomi!" Hikaru said, pulling his hat off.

"Good job, Princess!" Kaoru said, winking at me.

_Throne of lies for the both of you.._

"Really! Wow! I just guessed too!" I said, playing along their little game.

"You actually didn't get it right Naomi, it was the other way around." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Really?Why did you guys lie?" I asked, looking slightly hurt.

"We didn't mean to Naomi.." Kaoru softly said, magically appearing right next to my left ear

"We would never want to hurt you.." Hikaru finished, whispering in the right ear.

_You shameless flirters..._

_Wait,_

_Am I really that pretty looking?_

_Oh stop it you guys..._

"Ugh, cut it out you guys, you're gonna make me barf." Haruhi said, pretending to gag. I laughed at her actions. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she said.

_Time to mess with Haruhi a bit.._

"Haruhi? Um.. Not to be rude.. But are you a girl?"

The host club got a shocked look on their faces. Tamaki looked like he would start eroding away at any moment now.

_There's a special place in hell for me,_

_It's called the mother fucking THRONE._

"My sisters name is Haruhi, that's all!"

"umm.. Well... Yeah I am..." she stuttered.

"Awh! You are the cutest thing I've ever seen! You're so pretty!" I said, getting up and giving her a hug.

"Oh, Thank you Naomi Senpai.."

_Senpai, ey? I could get used to that._

I looked around the room, and saw Kyoya standing in the corner.

"And who are you?" I said to Kyoya. Everyone turned around to look at him.

He pushed up his glasses. " Kyoya Ootori," he replied flatly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kyoya!" I smiled at him. He returned a half smile back.

I sat back down on the floor and smiled at everyone. "Now we're all introduced!" I said.

" Not exactly." Kyoya said, "I want to know a little about you, Naomi. How do YOU know Daniel?"

_Kyoya... For real man. You're breaking my balls here..._

"Yeah, Naomi, how did you meet Dani-Chan" Hunny asked.

"Well, I work as an intern at Daniel's mother's office downtown. I'm studying to become a lawyer. His mom asked me to come in for a couple hours to make sure Daniel was okay and then come back after lunch."

"Wait... Dani's mom is a lawyer?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, he didn't tell you? Not much of a surprise actually. Daniel has issues trusting people. I've known him for about 4 years, but he still doesn't like to discuss his past or his problems with me, or anyone for that matter." I said, now actually speaking from the heart.

"That's so sad.." Hunny said.

"It's very sad, Hunny. He doesn't like people to worry about him. He told me he feels like a burden if he expresses his issues with people."

I looked up at the host club, they had sad looks on their faces. I looked at Hikaru, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm so glad he found you guys, though." I said to them. They sat up.

"Why is that, Naomi?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you guys seem like really nice people. You seem to really care about Daniel. I hope he can.. Open up to you guys." I said mostly to myself.

"Thank you Naomi... We appreciate that.." Tamaki said, smiling.

We continued to talk for a long time, until Kyoya stepped in and told them that they need to get going.

"Awww.. But we're having fun!" the twins shouted

"We need to get going, we've been here for long enough." Kyoya said impatiently.

"Kyoya's right guys, I need to get back to work. My boss is not going to be very happy with me that I'm late." I said. I started to pick up the mugs, when Tamaki swooped in.

"Let me help you, Princess. I don't want you doing this all by yourself."

"Thank you Tamaki, how nice of you." I replied, giving him 4 mugs. I grabbed the other 3 and I showed him to the kitchen. We set the mugs in the sink and we walked back to the front door.

"Well, thank you boys for visiting! I'm sorry Daniel wasn't awake, but expect him to call you guys later!" I said.

"It was our pleasure, Miss Mochida." Kyoya said. I gave him a hug goodbye, which surprised him. He took a step back, and I let go. I looked up, his cheeks were turning pink .

_Achievement Unlocked: Embarrass the Shadow King... ACHIEVED_

I gave Tamaki a hug, who squeezed the breath out of me. I gave Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru grudgingly), and then Takashi, who Patted my head in response. Hunny jumped up to give me a hug. He wrapped his arms round my neck and squeezed me hard, just like Tamaki. When I dropped him, I saw he had red icing all over his face. I laughed, "Hunny! You're a mess! You've got icing everywhere on you! Even in your hair!" Takashi glanced down at Hunny, who was now attempting to rub the hardened icing off of his face. "Come into the kitchen Hunny, I'll help you out." I walked him to the kitchen. I wet one of the dish towels and lightly rubbed Hunny face until the red icing disappeared. While I was attempting the get the dark red icing out of his blond hair, he started asking me questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"What's your favorite flavor of cake?"

"Chocolate"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19.."

"What's your favorite Movie?"

"Princess and the Frog.."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I think Pandas"

"Really? I thought it would be dolphins."

"Why do you say that Hunny?" I said, finally getting the icing out of his hair.

"Well, you have a earrings with dolphins and your bracelets has little blue dolphins on it! That's so cute!" Hunny said, grabbing my wrist and inspecting the bracelet.

_The bracelet Zander gave me almost 6 years ago._

"Oh yeah, a friend made me this, isn't it nice?" I told him. He looked in awe at the bracelet.

Suddenly, the rest of the host club was standing there, looking at my wrist like a kid looks at DisneyWorld.

Where do they come from? I swear they move like Ninjas...

"Someone made this for you?"

"Why does it look so old?"

"Why didn't they just buy you a bracelet?"

I was bombarded with questions from the boys. Haruhi stood off to the side, shaking her head.

"Guys, quit it, you're starting to freak her out..." she said.

"You guys act like you've never seen a homemade gift before..." I said, laughing a little.

They blinked. Confusion was in their eyes.

_Oh come on... You gotta be kidding me..._

I looked at Haruhi for help. She didn't notice... as usual...

"Guys, ask Haruhi what a homemade gift is, she'll explain!" I said.

A look of Horror flashed through her eyes..

_Revenge..._

In a blink of an eye, they were all over her, asking her questions at lightning speed. Everyone except Kyoya, of course. He stood to the side, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. I laughed, and helped to usher them out of the door. When we got them all out the door, I looked up at Kyoya and gave him a smile. He looked down at me, then smiled back.

"Tell Daniel we'll try to see him tomorrow."

"Okay!"

He nodded, then left my house, closing the door behind him. When they were all gone, I flopped on the couch, heaving a sigh of relief.

_I tricked them... I really tricked them. High five to myself. _

Not long after i laid down on the couch, I heard a small knock at the door. I groaned, then reluctantly got off the couch and answered the door.

Hisao and his little sister, Miya, were standing there, beaming, bags of American Chinese food in their hands.

I completely forgot they were coming over... Imagine if they came over while the host club was here, my cover would have been blown for sure..

* * *

**Dani avoided the Host Club from discovering her secret one again! Isn't she such a good actor? I'm so proud of her *wipes away a tear***

**Did you guys like my little Corpse Party reference? The new video game is ding released this week! Guess who's gonna buy it... *Raises hand into the air and waves it around franatically.***

**But anyways! I hope you enjoyed a story uploaded at a reasonable hour! Don't worry your little head, there will be a late night with Tiana and Dani chapter, as per usual because I love you guys to death!**

***smothers you with kisses***

**Alright! I'll see you guys in the wee hours of the morning!**

**What am I doing with my life...**

**My sleep schedule is fucked..**

**MWAH!**


	13. It All Started With A Letter

**Soooooo..**

**I might have lied...**

**I'm sowwy**

**Please forgive me.**

**I thought I could post chapters yesterday and the day before, but things just kept popping up and I couldn't sit at my ipad and write.**

**Also I was having EXTREME writers block.**

**I have ideas for the story, but I didnt have any ideas to progress, if that makes sense.**

**I will make it work!**

**By the way, I bought a keyboard to connect to the ipad, so now spelling and Grammer won't be as bad! Hooray!**

* * *

The Host Club is either really oblivious or I'm a good actor, or maybe just both. It's been a month since their "surprise visit" to my house, and they didn't even have the tiniest of suspicion that "Naomi" is possibly their newest addition to the host club. The host seemed head over heels for Naomi, saying how lovely and sweet she was to them

"Daniel, I insisted you invite Naomi over to the host club one day." Tamaki told me one day.

"Yeah.. not happening." I replied, which sent Tamaki into a state of depression.

I laughed at his dramatics, "I mean, I think she would like to come. But she is always working. She never has a moment to herself." I said. This seemed to make him get over himself quickly, then he came back with,

"Well, maybe we can go and visit her one day!" He said

_Yeah that ain't EVER happening..._

"Maybe.." I replied, and changed the subject.

It's been great at Ouran so far. I've been keeping up with my grades and work, while practicing for the dance recital and still participating in the host club.

I was pretty tired, and I guess it was starting to show a bit.

"Daniel, maybe you should rest on the couch, you look a bit run down." Kyoya would say, at least once a week.

"I'm fine Kyoya, don't need to sleep!" I would say back. I could use the rest, but if I lay down, I wouldn't be getting up for a while. I didn't mind that I was a bit tired, I was having fun with life for once. I thought nothing could ruin this time for me.

But of course, like everything else in life, good times don't last forever.

It all started a week ago, with a letter from an address I've never seen before.

It was late Sunday afternoon. My mom had a day off work, so we were going to go out and have dinner out.

DING DONG

"Dani! I'm in the shower, could you get that?

"Sure Mom, I yelled from my room. I closed my laptop and ran downstairs. I went to the door and flung it open, to see the postman there, with a box in his arms.

"Package for... Michelle?" He said, handing me the box.

"Thank you, I'll take it for her." I said, taking the box and setting it on the ground next to the door.

"Sign here.."

I signed the clipboard saying I got the package, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day." he said, leaving the porch.

"You too!" I said back, shutting the door. Before I could fully close it, I noticed the mailbox flag was down.

_How did we not hear the mailman come by? _

"Mom, did you get the mail yet?" I asked, putting the box on the kitchen table.

"No! Can you go get it?" Mom yelled back.

"Sure!" I slipped on my flip flops that were by the door and walked outside. It was dreary and cloudy outside, rain has been teasing us the entire day. We knew it was going to rain, but I just wouldn't come down!

I opened the mailbox and grabbed the mail. I looked through it while I walked back to the house.

_Junk mail.._

_Junk mail.._

_Bill.._

_Bill.._

_Bill.._

_Magazine for me..._

_Catalog for Mom.._

_A letter for me.._

_Postcard from one of our family friends..._

_Wait?_

_A letter for me!?_

I paused on the porch and observed the letter. It was in a blue envelope, and the handwriting was dark and sloppy. There was a return address, from New York, New York. But there was no name with the return address.

I don't know anyone from New York..

I set the mail down and tore open the letter. Inside was a folded piece of paper. at the top is said:

From the Desk of Bryce Montgomery

_Bryce Montgomery... No..._

The name itself made my heart drop into my stomach

_My dad..._

My dad who hasn't had any contact with me for over 4 years.

I crumpled up the letter. I didn't want to read what that low life had to say, since when did he care about me? I went inside and chucked the crumpled ball of paper at the trash. I missed by a longshot. I didn't care. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I heard my mom rush out of her room and yell to me to quit making so much noise, but I didn't respond. I was too angry to talk. I turned up the music on my laptop and shoved my earbuds in my ears. Music On, World Off.

A minutes later, my mom walked into my room, the piece of crumple paper in her hand, only thins time, it was smoothed out.

"Dani, why did you throw this away?" she asked.

"I don't wanna read it... do I need another reason?" I answered, turning away from her.

She started talking, but she was muffled over my music. Suddenly, the earbuds were pulled out of my ears.

"Hey! What the heck?" I yelled. A very irritated mother was standing next to my bed.

"Dani, I want you to read this letter." She said, attempting to hand me the letter. I swatted away her hand. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Hon, I know you and your father haven't had the best history.."

_That's a nice way to put it..._

"But I really think u should read this letter. Maybe you and your father can reconcile and-"

"You REALLY expect me to forgive him! After everything that man did to me? He ruined my childhood, he scarred me for life!" I yelled.

"I know Honey, but he is your father. Just read the damn letter. You don't have to reply to it if you don't want to, but I want you to read it." She said sternly, shoving the letter in my face. I snatched it away from her. I expected her to walk away, but she stayed with her arms crossed. I grudgingly started to read the letter.

_"My Sweet Danielle,_

_I've been afraid to talk to you ever since I moved to America. I want to say I'm sorry, but I know you won't forgive me. What I did to you was unforgivable. I was addicted, angry at the world, and out of control. If your reading this, but you probably aren't (you probably threw it away), but on the off chance you are, I want to tell you those terrible, awful, abusive things I did to you, were not by me. I love you with all m heart and I would never do anything to hurt you... After your brother died, I was taken over by darkness, and took it out on you. Dani, I want you to know, nothing was your fault. NOTHING. No matter what I said to you. _

_So, you probably didn't read this, but I really wanted to tell you what I have been afraid to say for 4 years. When I say "I'm sorry" It doesn't even express how sorry I actually am. So, there you go Dani. I love you. I hope one day we can see each other again, but I understand if you don't. I hope you are doing well in school and have so many friends. You were always sweet to everyone.._

_I love you and miss you_

_ Dad"_

I didn't actually know how to react. I was crying, but I was angry. I mean, it felt good to read those things, but I was angry at my dad. Why now?

"Thank you for reading it Dani." my mom said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she said quietly.

I wiped away my tears. "I'm good Mom, thank you. I'm just gonna think for a while." She nodded at me, then left my room and shut the door behind her.

I laid on my bed, and clutched the letter to my chest. I didn't know how to react.

_If he sent me a letter, he must actually sorry for the past. But that still doesn't change what he did. Jeez I'm conflicted. Goddammit.._

THE NEXT DAY

"Daniel... are you listening?"

I snapped up. I was at the host club and my 4 regular guests were seated around me. How long have I've been staring into space.

"Oh course my Princess. Please continue, your voice enchants me." I said, giving her my trademark smile. She started blushing and continued talking.

_This is the first time I've actually wanted the host club to end in a while._

I pretended to listen to the guests and survived until the end of club time. I bowed to the ladies as they left and they squealed and rushed out of the room. As soon as everyone was out of the room, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Haruhi, with a concerned look on her face.

"Dani, are you alright? You've seemed a bit off the entire day..." she asked.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll be fine. I've just been very stressed out lately. I guess the exhaustion is just getting to me."

"Alright Dani, when you want to tell me what is actually wrong, come and talk to me. I'll be here to listen to you, okay?"

"Kay. Thanks." I said, turning my back to her. _I think this girl is starting to see through me a little..._

As soon as I turned away, I ran into another person. I fell straight onto my ass, smooth as usual.

"My dearest son! Are you alright?" Tamaki said, reaching down to grab my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks Tamaki. I'm fine." I said back.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. I wanted to let you know that the is going to fit your suit tomorrow for the dance.

_Suits? Dance?_

"Ummm.. what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Daniel! You haven't heard! The host club is holding an dance, and you must attend! The twins have several suits you can choose from...-"

"Wait, we're holding a dance?" Haruhi said, stepping up.

"Yes Haruhi, and it is mandatory you come." Kyoya said out of nowwhere.

"Um.. Um... N-No... I'm not really much of a dancer... I don't usually go to parties, except for the ones in my neighborhood." She said, her voice shaking a bit.

"If you don't come, your debt will increase by 1/3," He said cooly, writing in his notebook.

"But.. I don't know how to dance!" Haruhi said, still trying to get herself out of this situation.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Kyoya said, peering over his glasses.

"Umm... no... I don't know any dances.." She said.

"I CAN TEACH YOU!" Tamaki yelled, rushing over to Haruhi, grabbing her hands.

_Do I sense a small crush...?_

"No offense Boss, but Haruhi is going to the dance as a guy-" Hikaru said.

"

If she's going to learn how to waltz, she needs a smaller dance partner." Kaoru finish.

All the color disappeared from his face..

"Maybe Daniel can teach him." Kyoya said

Lightning struck Tamaki.

"I guess he would work, he's a little taller than her-" Kaoru said.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Hikaru finished.

"Yep! I know all types of dances! I'd be happy to help!"I said happily.

Tamaki erupted, then melted to the floor.

_What a drama queen_

"Oh." the twins said together.

"You know how to dance?" Haruhi asked, giving me a strange look.

"Uh-huh, I've dance for most of my life. I can waltz, tango, salsa, anything you need to learn, I can teach you!"

"Oh! Help me learn how to waltz!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"How long do we have until the dance Kyoya?" I asked him.

"3 days... and tomorrow you are going with the twins and Haruhi to get suits fitted. So you have 2 days to teach Haruhi how to waltz."

"Wow, okay, that was a lot shorter time than I thought. Might as well get started now! C'mon Haruhi! Let's start!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to an empty space in the music room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins staring at Haruhi with longing in their eyes.

I_'m probably going get hell for doing this._

_Great..._

* * *

**And, that was the shittiest chapter I've ever written! I'm so sorry, don't hurt me! The dance is going to be more exciting, I just gotta get there first.**

**By the Way, has anyone played The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 4 todaY? HOLY BALLS I DID. I didn't know how to react. I can't wait until Episode 5.**

**I'll be with some friends tomorrow, so no new chapter until Friday!**

**See you beauties then!**

**Pece...**


	14. Dani's Luck Is Running Out

**Hiya Hiya Hiya!**

**I'm Back!**

**Happy Saturday Lovelies!**

**This chapter was suppose to be posted yesterday but I hated it. So I had to scratch the entire halter and write it again.**

**Then my Internet decided it would be a great time to be a major douche nugget and not work.**

**I swear to you, this chapter just REFUSED to upload.**

**It really didn't want to be read apparently..**

**But I finally got it up a day late..**

**Sowwy..**

**GIGANTIC NEWS**

**Some people decided to follow this story**

**Here are they're beautiful usernames:**

**Askkara**

**D. Haiiro no otoku **

**PhoarTeenyEmos**

**canadamatthewwilliams**

**Cwazygurls123**

**lindseyloo44**

**super awesome genius**

**Guys... This story now has 20 follows and over 2,000 views. Wow...That's like, a big thing... Thank you. This has been so much fun to do and you guys keep me going. Thank you so much. If I ever seen any of you in person, you better believe I'm going to give you a surprise attack hug. And you will love it. But in all seriousness, Thank you, you cuties...**

**Okay, enough with the mushy gushy stuff! Let's read about Dani and the Host Club!**

* * *

"One,Two,Three! One,Two,Three, There ya go Haruhi! You're getting it!"

I said, dancing with Haruhi. We've been practicing for about two hours. I loved waltzing, it always made me feel like a princess. My movements were very smooth and full of grace. Haruhi, on the other hand... Well, she wasn't the nimblest person in the world. She was rather stiff, and often tripped over herself. It was probably very entertaining to watch us dance. She pretty much got the moves down, it was just getting her to loosen up that was the problem. She had to be confident enough to lead the dance, since she will be the guy in this situation. Suddenly, pain shot up through my body. I clutched my right foot.

"Ow! My toes!" I yelped.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Haruhi apologized.

"It's okay Haruhi, let's try again..." I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder and grabbing her hand. She wrapped her hand around my waist and began dancing again.

_That's has to be the 10th time Haruhi's stepped on my feet, maybe more..._

_Despite her stepping on my feet and still dancing like a stick, she's learned quick. I'm proud of her, it took me FOREVER to learn even the basic steps._

While we were dancing, I looked over to the other side of the room, where the rest club was busy occupying themselves. I told them they didnt have to stay while we practiced, but Tamaki went on the rant about how "he can't leave his little daughter with a troublemaker like me" or something along those lines. Ididnt agrue, but Haruhi had a few choice words to say to him. Needless to say, shes been spending the 2 hours staring at us and allowing in self pity. Takashi and Hunny were sitting on the couch eating cake, Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, and the twins stood next to each other, watching us and whispering.

_Probably about me...Who else?_

I decided it was time to mess with all three of the little lovebugs. I turned to Haruhi, who was looking at her feet, probably making sure she didn't step on my toes again.

"Haruhi, have you ever danced before?"

She looked up at me, "Um.. No.. "

"Well, you're doing really well for your first time!" I said, smiling at her. This happened to catch the attention on Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, who were watching me angrily. I heard the song was ending, and decided to go the extra mile. Suddenly, I spun Haruhi around and dip her low to the ground. Haruhi's eyes grew big and her cheeks turned pink. I heard a commotion going on where the lovesick puppies happened to be. I lifted Haruhi up, and and curtsied to her and she bowed to me. I looked over at the twins and Tamaki. They were having the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen. Kyoya was smiling and rolling his eyes.

"I think you're good for today, Haruhi! You're doing really well! We'll practice again on Friday!"

"Okay. Thank you Dani. Sorry about you feet." she said, walking away.

" We're done know, you can leave." Haruhi said to the jealous group of boys standing together, fuming mad. They turned white, and tuned away. Haruhi grabbed her stuff, said goodbye, and left. Then it was just me and the guys. I had work, so I had to leave. I smiled at the twins and Tamaki as I walked past them to get my bag. They looked beyond pissed.

_Kill em with kindness, they always say._

I said goodbye to the host club as I asked out of the music room. I walked down the hallway. It was very peaceful. Light shone through the huge windows all along the halls. The only sound I could hear was the faint tap tap tap of my dress shoes hitting the tiled floor. Before I reache Che staircase at the end of the hall, I heard another sound fill the empty hallway. I turned around to see the music room door close and a tall figure standing in front of this.

"Missing something, Danielle?" Kyoya said in a teasing tone, holding up a small object in his hand.

Was that my freaking house key? Again? Ican never keep track of that thing.

I quickly walked towards Kyoya, who met me halfway.

"You really need a better place for your key Danielle, I don't want you locked out again." he said, putting the key into my hands.

"Thank you, I'll try to think of someplace to put it." I said,shoving it into my front pocket.

"Why don't you just put it at a secret place at your house?"

"We do have one now, it's underneath the cushion of the seat outside. But it was made pretty shitty so it doesn't work half of time." I said.

"Since when?"

"Even since I got locked out and slept outside.. I went to the hardware store and made another key to have just in case. But it barely works, so I use this one."

" I see..." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Either way, if you ever leave your key here and get locked out, you can always stay with me, alright?"

I smiled." Thank you. You know, when I first met you, I thought you were kinda mean and didn't really care much for anything unless it helped you in some way. But I've realized something. You're actually caring and very sweet." I said to him. He looked a little shocked at first. Then he's smiled and shook his head.

"I see you're having fun messing with Tamaki and the Twins." Kyoya said, changing the subject.

"I guess being disguised as a guy has its perks. Did you see their faces when I dipped Haruhi?. HIL-ARIOUS." I said, giggling.

"Yes I did see, while it was rather entertaining, just be careful. I don't want them to become violent again..."

"Okay, Mom. Geez way to the ruin the fun." I told him sarcastically.

"You should get to work Danielle, you're going to be late."

"Awh, shit not again. Thank Kyoya! Have a good rest of the day!" I said, as I turned and sprinted down the hallway.

THE NEXT DAY

After school, I was walking with Haruhi towards the music room. We were talking about laywering, because that's what Haruhi wanted to be when she was older. Out of nowwhere, I saw someone pick Haruhi up and start running the opposite way down the hall. Out of instinct, I dropped all of my stuff and bolted down the hall, ready for a fight. Before I got very far, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards. I turned and punched, but didn't make contact with anything.

"Fiesty one, aren't ya?" I heard a mischievous voice say from below. I saw a mop of orange hair crouched down in front of me. Kaoru stood up and flashed a grin at me. "Sorry if I scared yo-"

"Kaoru! Somebody took Haruhi! She's in trouble! Hurry, we gotta go get her...!"

As I was talking, Kaoru put a finger up to my mouth and shushed me.

"You're a smart boy, Dani. Use your head. Who do you think took Haruhi..?" he said looking around. I shrugged my shoulders and started to speak, but Kaoru continued to shush me.

" Dani, Hikaru took Haruhi. Quit freaking out." Kaoru said. I calmed down a little, then he let go of my wrist.

" Why did he do that? Haruhi perfectly capable of walking." I ask Kaoru.

" yeah, she is, but it's more fun that way. Plus, it was kinda funny to see you flip out like that. C'mon, we have a car waiting out front."

He started walking down the hall. It took me a second to gather my senses. What the actual hell just happened?

I took a few deep breaths, then ran after Kaoru. We walked in silence for a minute, when Kaoru broke the silence.

"Hey Dani, can I ask you a question."

"Oh course, what's up?"

He took a deep breath, then asked quietly,

"Do you... Um.. Do you like Haruhi?"

_ WHAT? DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST ASK THAT._

I couldn't help myself. I started giggling, then laughing, then laughing so hard I couldn't walk. I clutched my sides and tears rolled down my face. Kaoru watched the entire thing, confused.

"So... Is that a yes? Or...?"

That just made me laugh more. It was just the whole situation made me just die.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Kaoru said annoyed.

"N-No... I don't...like... H-Haruhi" I said through fits of giggles. I finally calmed myself down and could form a coherent sentence.

"No Kaoru, I don't like Haruhi in that way, nor will I ever like her in that way. She's a very sweet girl but..." I started giggling again..

"She's not my type." I finished, wiping away my tears I laughter

_Maybe because we are both of the female gender... Just a thought.._

"Oh.." Kaoru said. He quietly turned and started walking away..

"H-Hey Wait up!" I yelled, running up to catch up with him.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, I mean. It's so obvious Dani. You talk and flirt with her all the time, and when you danced yesterday, she was blushing." Kaoru said, looking straight ahead.

_Say what now..._

"You must know by now that the boss and Hikaru really like her..."

_Well... That came completely out of left field..._

"Honestly, I had my suspicions. But Tamaki always calls her daughter and stuff, I just assumed he cared for her like a daughter, not a lover." I said, " But I had no idea that Hikaru likes her. Why didn't you say something earlier? I was always just messing around before."

He stopped misstep, and then turned to face me, "Wait, what? All that stuff you did, you were messing around?"

" Well, yeah. I saw just me acting myself around her kinda pissed you guys off, so I started being over the top, just to get a reaction out of you guys. I just assumed it was you guys cared about her like a sister..." I said, feeling myself getting smaller and smaller. I guess while I thought acting like that was funny, it was actually hurting them.

"I mean, that's good to hear, I guess... But that's why Hikaru didn't really like you at the beginning of the year."

"Oh.. " Was all I could manage to say. He was jealous of me. Am I that fucking convincing!?

_I'm such an asshole._

"Well, Kaoru... There's something you probably should know..." I said, grabbing the wig. Yeah, I was about to tell him I was a girl.I thought it would clear things up.

"Guys, what is taking you so long! Let's go!" I heard Hikaru say.

Perfect timing.. Not...

"Okay! Coming!" Kaoru yelled back. "Listen, we'll talk later, okay?"

No! I want to talk now! COME BACKKK

" Wait, really fast. Does Hikaru still not like me?" I asked.

"Well.. He doesn't hate you anymore.. But he doesn't nessicarly like you either.."

So I'm tolerable? I guess it's a start.

We both started walking towards the car. Hikaru and Haruhi were talking in the back seat. When Kaoru and I got in, they all started talking but I stayed silent.

_I was just having fun! Why do I feel so guilty?_

_It might be time to tell the host club. They wouldn't tell anyone, what would they have to gain? Mom's gonna be really ticked though..._

I keptpondering on the subject the entire car ride. When we arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, I was stunned. It was a beautiful marble mansion, with a beautiful garden all around it. The inside was even bigger and more beautiful! The twins led us up a couple flights of stairs, then into a room where a thin, red hair woman sat sewing. She turned to us and smiled. "Hello boys! I was wondering when you were going to get here. Let's get started. I start with Hikaru and Kaoru. You two can look around for a suit in the back. Someone will come and get you when we're gone here." She said, pulling the boys to he changing room. We went to the closet and looked at all the suits, yet I was extremely interested in the dresses. I wanted to try one on, but I'm suppose to be a guy. So I tried to not give I'm to the temptation and looked through the the multitude of suits. There were all different sizes and colors. Several hangers were sticking out and made walking through the closet a bit difficult. You had to duck underneath them.

"How does this one look?" I said, pulling out the first suit I saw

_I have no clue what I'm doing. I've never been suit shopping before.._

The suit was gray with a blue tie. Haruhi wrinkled her nose and said, "No, I don't really like it. So you like this one?" She said, pulling out a brown jacket with a blue shirt and a red tie. "That would look great on you!" I told her, then turned to look through the suits again. I finally settled on a maroon suit with a white dress shirt and a black Bowtie.

"What do you think Haruhi? Do I look snazzy?" I sad, posing. She started laughing. "Yes, you look rather snazzy Dani." We both started laughing, when Kaoru walked into the closet. He was wearing dark brown pants with a plaid top and a green little bow. "Hey Dani, my mom what's to see you next. Did you quick out a suit?" "Yep I did!" I said, showing him the suit. "Nice. Whenever you're ready, just come on out. " he said, walking away. I gave Haruhi a thumbs up, and started to walk away. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my hair. I turned my head as far as I could when I saw my wig hair tangled in one of the hangers sticking out.

_Okay, really? Is this really happening?_

I tugged on my hair, but it just made it tangle up more. It's like the Hnager and my hair wanted to become one. "Umm... Haruhi.. Could you be a dear and get this hanger out of my hair."

"How did you even manage to do this to yourself, Dani?" she said, tugging on the hanger. It became a game of tug of war. Me with my wig, and Haruhi with the hanger. I grabbed on to the hanger as well and pulled up. Suddenly, I flew backwards and landed on my ass. Crisis averted

"Whew, thank Haruhi, I thought that hanger was going to be stuck in my hair forever-" I looked up at Haruhi, who had a surprise look on her face. She held the hanger in her hand, with a ball of orange hair still tangled on it.

_Wait.. Did my wig just..._

I reached up and touched my hair. It was silky and in a braid.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled..

"Wait... Naomi..?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yep I seriously just did that.**

**I wonder what's going to happen now that Haruhi's in on little Danielle's secret.**

**TUNE IN LATER TO FIND OUT!**

**Yeah, I don't really have a schedule for this story...**

**BUT IT WILL BE SOMETIME SOON!**

**TEEHEE**


	15. Her Luck is Pretty Much Gone

**OKAY**

**I HAVE A CHAPTER FOR YOUR FACES **

**READ IT LOVELIES!**

**QUESTION!**

**Which one do you guys prefer? A chapter a day or 2-3 chapters after 3-4 days?**

**I'll do whatever you guys perfer. **

**Rght now I'm trying 2-3 chapters after 3-4 days because do you know how long it takes to write this shit?**

**A late Night chapter takes between 2-3 hours.**

**But a chapter where I take time to edit and actually think about what I'm writingtakes between 3-4 hours.**

**Gracious...**

**Well, I'll appreciate it if you help me choose which on is better!**

**Anything to make my little foxes happy!**

**Have fun reading this rather dramatic chapter!**

**MWAH!**

* * *

"Wait...Naomi..?"

_Gulp.._

_I think I'm caught..._

Don't Panic Dani...

"No..." I said coldly. I stood up slowly and took the wig and hanger from her. I quickly ripped the wig from the hanger, pulling some hairs out in the process. I put the braid inside the wig and put the wig back on my head. I walked over to the mirror and started to readjust the wig on my head. I saw Haruhi in the reflection of the mirror. She had a look of confusion and surprise on her face.

"Dani...?"

I turned around to face her. I glared at her, and she backed away slowly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone..."

"I-I won't... I promise.. But..."

"But what?" I said angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you dress like a guy?" she asked.

"I..." I shut my eyes and hung my head

_This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen. This was NOT suppose to happen..._

"I can't tell you Haruhi. Not right now. Just keep your mouth shut." I said to her, grabbing the suit and walking out of the closet.

"Wait... Dani!" Haruhi yelled, but I didn't respond. I walked to where was standing."Daniel! You picked out a very handsome suit. It will look great on you! Go put it on in there and come right back out. I'm finishing up Hikaru's fitting right now." she said, pointing towards a changing room.

"Yes ma'am..." I said, trying to act happy. I walked into the changing room, took off my uniform, and quickly put in the suit. I clipped the bow tie in place and looked at the final results.

_Looking sexy and suave, Dani. Work it bitch!_

I posed a couple times in my suit, trying to suave. I probably looked like a goofball, but it made me feel better.

I shouldn't have been so harsh with Haruhi, she didn't do anything wrong. She was trying to help me, and we both pulled the wig off. Still, I couldn't help that I was angry.

"You done, Dani? It's your turn." I heard Hikaru say. He opened up the curtain to check on me.

"Dude... There's a thing called knocking... You should try it sometime." I said cooly, fixing my hair in the mirror.

_I could have been halfway changing, douche..._

"Hurry up man, you're taking forever." he said back, letting the curtain drop.

What an ass... But I kinda deserve it.. I acted like an ass too.

I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the changing room. When saw me, she gasp.

"Oh Daniel! You..look... ADORABLE! " she cooed, leading me to a circular platform. I stood on it while she measured me and stuck some pins in the suit.

"You have such a small torso, do you exercise Daniel?"

"Yes ma'am. I play soccer and I dance."

"Wonderful!"

_Tricked her..._

We finished up the fitting and it was Haruhi turn. When she walked out, she looked at me with eyes that said "I'm so sorry Dani! I had no idea!"

I nodded at her. It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't be mad. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dani! Jesus Christ, where are you! You can't be late again, or you're gonna get fired!" I heard a frantic voice shout from the other line. Hisao.

I checked the clock. 4:50..

_Oh for fuck sakes.._

"Shit... I'm sorry, Hisao, I'm at a suit fitting! I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Suit fitting? Why..."

"I'll see you in 10! Get my extra clothes ready!" I hung up the phone quickly.

"Excuse me . Thank you for fixing my suit, but I have to go to work now."

"Oh! Do you need someone to drive you? Where do you work?" she asked, stepping away from Haruhi.

"I work at the Yanaka Coffee Shop."

"Let one of the drivers drive you, you'll get there sooner!"

"That's okay ma'am, I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous! Go outside and one of the drivers will take you to work. We don't want you to be late."

"If you insist. Thank you ma'am." I said, as I dashed out of the room. It took me a while to get outside, since the mansion was like a maze. But, nevertheless, I made it to work about 5 minutes late. I dashed in through the back entrance of the kitchen and ran to my cubby. I pulled out my spare clothes and quickly got changed in the staff bathroom. I pulled off my wig and looked it over. The hanger didn't mess it up TOO badly. It will do for now. I grabbed my apron and walked to the cash register. Luckily, nobody noticed my late arrival. But it was hard to focus the entire day. I was angry at myself.

_I had one job. One... Fucking...job... And it was to not let anyone figure out I'm a girl. Now, 2 people know! What am I going to do?_

"Excuse me... Miss..?"

I shook my head. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, could you repeat your order again?"

It continued like this for most of the day. I would put on a smile and see that the customer was talking, but no sound was coming out. Then I would ask them to repeat and actually hear them and write it down absentmindedly. For 3 straight hours this was the routine. My coworkers thought I was losing my hearing and suggest I got a hearing aid. I rolled my eyes at them and laughed, but didn't say anything. When it was 8, it was time to close up. I started to leave, when Hisao stopped me.

"Dani, it's your turn to close up..." he said quietly.

My eyes got wide. "But...But..."

" I know I know, I'll stay with you, okay? Don't worry, you'll be fine." I said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a squeeze. I'm afraid of the dark. I know, it sounds childish. Most kids grew out of that stage when they learned at monsters didn't exist under their bed. I was one of them, but then I learned that monsters do exist in the world. They're called humans. More specifically, my father. He caused me to become afraid of the dark again. I was afraid of what was in it.

Hisao and I closed up the coffee shop together, then he walked me to my house.

"You okay Dani? You seemed off today. Haven't seen you like that in a while."

I sighed. I mean, Hisao is one of my closest friends. I can talk to him about this...

"Well, you know I have to go to school as a boy..."

"Yep... You're mother is a whack job, continue..."

I laughed at his comment. Unfortunately, it was true. Ever since Zander died and Dad left, she hasn't been the same. "Well, There's a girl in the host club named Haruhi. She is forced to be a host to pay off some debt. Anyways, there's a dance coming up, and I need a suit.-"

"You needed a suit?"

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be a male host, dipshit. Pay attention."

"Sorry, Sorry.. Continue..."

Ugh... Guys..

"Anyways, I needed a fancy suit for this dance, so I went to the Hitachiin mansion and-"

"Wait.. Hitachiin? The famous designer?" Hisao interrupted yet again.

"Yes Hisao, quit interrupting! Let me finish!"

"Sorry! I have a lot of questions!" he said back.

"Save all questions until the end of the story." I said, sounding like a presenter talking to the reporters.

"Back to what I was saying," I said, shooting Hisao a look, " Haruhi and I were looking for a suit in the this huge closet with suits on the right and these elaborate dresses on the left. Several hangers were poking out from all directions. And they were the poky wire hangers , Ugh they were terrible. Anyways, Haruhi and I were messing around with the suits when Kaoru, one of 's sons, came in to tell me it was my turn. As I was walking out, that orange wig I wear got stuck on-"

Hisao started laughing. "You wear an orange wig at school?"

"Hey! I've always wanted to be a red head! And I wanted to keep my gorgeous long hair, so my mom got me a wig to wear to school. And I swear to little baby Jesus , if you interrupt me one more time, I'm drop-kicking you in the esophagus."

He calmed down a little and spoke, "Kay, I'm done. Finish your story."

I huffed at him. "ANYWAYS... As I was leaving, one of those damn wire hangers got caught in my wig. And I swear to God, the hanger didn't want to leave my hair. I know I looked good but that damn hanger was more clingy than my Ex!" Hisao started to laugh.

"Haruhi tried to pull the hanger out of my hair, but ended up pulling off the wig. Now, 2 people know I'm a girl and nobody is suppose to know!" I finished

"Hmm.. I see.." was all Hisao said.

"So.. What do you suggest I do?"

He stopped walking and looked towards the sky. His thinking pose.. I stopped as well and watched him. He was in this position for a good couple of minutes. Finally, he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Well..." I asked cautiously.

_I have the feeling I'm not going to like his answer..._

"Dani. How do you feel about the people in this Host Club your in..?"

I was kind of taken back. "Well.. I mean, I like them... and seem to like me... well... Maybe not the twins and Tamaki."

"Why not?"

I started playing with a strand of my hair and looked down at my feet.

"I might have messed with them A bit..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Dani... What did I tell you about that!?"

"I'm sorry! The opportunities were so perfect! I couldn't pass them up!"

"Jesus Dani... What did you do?"

"Well, I thought they saw Haruhi as like a little sister slash daughter, so I would kinda flirt with her a little bit to get a reaction out of them. Turns out, they actually have romantic feelings towards her and they think she likes me."

Silence. Then, Hisao face palmed.

"You're terrible Dani..."

"I know I know, I've already figured that out."

"Well, some of the club might not like your actions. But I think you need to be honest with them. They're the closest people to you at that school. And, not to be rude, but you're secret can't last forever. Do you really expect to go to school for 2 more years and not have your friends figure out? It's bound to happen, Dani." Hisao said seriously.

I hung my head. "I've wanted to tell them, trust me. But, my mom wouldn't like that. You know how she is.."

"Maybe you should just talk to her. I'm sure if y told her the situation, she would understand."

I shook my head. "I don't know, Hisao. I don't know how she'll react to me telling her I want to tell 5 more people I'm actually a girl. Especially 5 guys."

"Theres only one way to find out, Hon." he said, turning my to the side. We were in front of my house, and there was a car in the driveway.

_Why is mom home so early? Unusual.._

"You might not get a chance to talk to her for a while. The best time is now. Go on... I believe in you.." he said, giving me a small nudge towards my driveway. I looked at my 2 story house, then turned back to look at Hisao. He gave me a thumbs up. "You can do it Dani. Good luck. I'll see you soon. Okay?" he said. I nodded my head, and he turned around and started walking back up the empty street. I looked back at my house. I look a deep breath, then slowly started walking towards my house. I climbed the steps and opened the door. My mom was over the stove, music blasting from the speakers. She turned around at the sound of the door shutting. "Oh! Hi Dani! I'm making Curry! Wanna try some?" she said, holding a spoonful of liquid. "No thanks Mom, I actually want to talk. You got a minute?" she looked at me, then immediately shut off the music. "What's wrong? You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah... Yeah.. I just want to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening.." she said.

"Well, it's about the host club. Another one of them found out I was girl.."

"Another one did WHAT?" she yelled, slamming the spoon on the counter.

_Oh no, this is not going very well._

" It was a complete accident! The wig got pulled off by a hanger! It wasnt their fault!"

"What the Hell Dani! You said no one less would figure out!"

"I know, I know, just listen to me!"

"No, this isn't good, don't tell me we have to move again... I don't think we can afford that..." she said, talking to herself while pacing the kitchen.

"MOM!" I yelled. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.

I gulped. I took a few deep breaths. Then I started to talk.

"Look, I know you want me to go to school as a boy, and I'll keep dressing up like a boy or whatever. But I think I need to tell the Host Club.." I try to say confidently, but my voice wouldn't stop shaking.

My mom just stared at me for a little bit, first her eyes expressed worry, then they expressed fury.

"No, absolutely not."

"But Mom, I spend most of my time with them! They're my friends! I shouldn't be lying to them-"

"You will NOT be telling ANYONE about you dressing up as a boy. Do you understand me?"

"No Mom, I actually don't. I'm tired of lying to them! They deserve to know the truth!" I yelled.

"They don't deserve anything, Dani. They don't need to know what happens in your personal life. You're not telling anyone. Got it? Now drop the subject."

"Mom, I'm going to tell them. I wasn't asking permission. I was letting you know what I was going to do. It's my life, and I'm telling my friends. They aren't going to tell anyone! They have someone doing the same thing-"

"WHAT PART OF 'DROP IT' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, DANIEL?" she yelled then covered up her mouth.

_Wait.. Daniel...?_

_Oh no.. This bitch did not just.._

"Dani, I'm sorry sweetie, something just came over me." she tried to say, but I was angry. I felt my cheeks go hot and a wave of fury wash over me.

"Just because Zander died doesn't mean I get to replace him as your son. Like it or not

Mom, I'm up your DAUGHTER. Yes, your OLDER MISTAKE OF A DAUGHTER. I only go along with it because it makes you happy. But I'm fucking sick and tired of it. Why can't you MOVE ON and ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE. IS. GONE! Am I not good enough for you?" I screamed, finally snapping.

_Ouch... Did I seriously just go there._

I looked at my mom, who was starting to cry.

_Shit... Shit... I went too far..._

"No, Dani.. It's not like that...Please Honey..."

"Danielle. My name is fucking DANIELLE. Quit calling me a nickname that just happens to be a boy's name as well." I said coldly. I turned around and sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could and buried myself under the covers. I cried like a kid for God knows how long. I clutched my stuffed bunny and cried into it. My mom tried talking to me through my door.

"Dani, Im sorry baby, I'm sorry... You don't have to do anything I told you to do n the past. No more disguises, no more lies, you can tell you're friends, I don't care! Just please... Don't be mad... Danielle." I haven't heard he say my real name in years. It made me cry harder. I couldn't stop the waterworks.

I can't believe I said those things to my mom... Even if they were true... What is wrong with me? When did I become so selfish?

I finally calmed down after a bit, but was too exhausted to move. I laid in my bed and listened to music until about 12. Then, I convinced myself to crawl out of bed and to the bathroom. I went to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I washed my face, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. While I was brushing my teeth, I glanced up at the mirror and had to do a double take. The reflection was a small girl with messy brown hair and red eyes. Under this girl's eyes was very puffy and her face was red and blotched. She had a green toothbrush dangling out of her mouth. She had a small scratch on the top of her head and a scar running down the side of her neck. I didn't recognize this sad looking girl in the mirror, staring back. She looked helpless and lost. I felt bad for this girl...

I went to brush back my hair from my face and the little girl did the same thing. I pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and spit. She copied what I did. I touched the scratch on my head and winced. The girl mimicked my every move.

"Stupid Hanger.." I said out loud. So did the little girl.

I stepped away from the mirror. Suddenly, I threw my toothbrush at the glass, hoping to somehow get rid of the terrible version of myself. Nothing. The toothbrush bounced off of the mirror and plopped into the sink. I stuck my tongue out at the reflection. The reflection stuck its tongue out of me. I then made a silly face, and laughed. The reflection did the same thing. Suddenly, the little girl had a very pretty smile on her face, and her eyes seemed less red.

"Things are going to get better. Don't be sad." The reflection and I both said at the same time. We both giggled and smiled. The little girl didn't look as sad anymore. She was smiling and her eyes were no longer red and were now back to their pretty shade of green. I started to recognize this strange little girl again.

_That's better Dani..._

I walked out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I got into pajamas and turned on my desk light. I hopped into bed and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! That was fun to write! I hope you guys liked it too! **

**Please reviews and follow the story. It makes me smile a bit!**

**Guess what I've got?**

**Another chapter written that's going to be posted VERY VERY VERY SOON.**

**Because I love you guys!**

**Smooches!**


	16. Going Downhill

**Look at what this is..**

Its a late night chapter With Tiana and Dani

**Havent had one of these in a couple of Days**

**This is gonna be a Great chapter y'all..**

**HEY**

**people followed this story**

**look at them...**

**HeapsOfAshes**

**LoyalFire**

**PandaDerpper**

**TimeLadyHolmes**

**ilrad**

**naynaynaynay**

**6 NEW PEOPLE HOLY SHITSICLES**

**I love you all so much**

***Pops a confetti poppy***

**Bitches.**

* * *

_I was playing with a couple of my dolls when Mom and Daddy came home, carrying handfuls of groceries in their hands._

_"Hi Dani! Can you give me and mom a hand?" Dad asked, setting the groceries on the table._

_"Sure thing!" I said, setting my dolls on the couch. I ran to the kitchen and gave my dad a hug. He pat my head in response. "Help Mommy put away the groceries okay? I gotta go make a phone call."_

_He walked out of the kitchen and into his and mommy's room. He shut the door and I heard muffed noises on the other side._

_Daddy is such a hard worker.. He should take a break sometimes..._

_I took all the fruit out from out of one bag and started arranging them in the fruit bowl. Apples, oranges, grapes, then bananas on top. When the fruit bowl was perfect, I took the rest of the bags to the kitchen where mom was putting them away. _

_"Here ya go Mom! Need some help?" I asked, setting the bags down with others. My mom was still in her slacks and blouse. She was wearing black high heels and had her hair in a bun. She looked so professional and pretty. _

_"No Dani, you're okay sweetie. How was your day?"_

_"It was kinda boring. Zander watched TV with his bunny and I read books and played with my dolls." I said, sitting on the counter and peeking inside the rest of the grocery bags._

_"I see... Where is Zander now, Hun?"_

_"Oh! Zander got into our cake before lunch, and he told me his stomach hurt, so I told him to go take a nap. I gave him some of your alka seltzer and tucked him into bed. "_

_"What a great big sister you are, taking care of your little brother like that." She said,turning around and smiling at me. I winked at her and gave her a thumbs up._

_"You can always count on me Momma!" _

_She smiled, hen glanced at the clock. It was6:30. She turned towards me again and stood up._

_"Dani, what time did you put Zander down for a nap?"_

_"I don't know... Around 1 or 2 maybe?" I said, looking though the grocery bags again._

_"He's been sleeping for a while then. I should wake him up. He isn't gonna want to go to bed tonight!" Mom said, leaving the kitchen. I heard her walking up the stairs. Suddenly, I saw what I was looking for._

_YES!_

_DRIED MANGO!_

_I ripped open the package of dried slices of deliciousness and bit into a piece of mango._

_Soooo Good..._

_Suddenly, I heard a blood curling scream come from upstairs. My dad ran out of his room and up the stairs. _

_"Oh God, Bryce, Call an ambulance! Zander isn't breathing!" my mom yelled._

_Zander isn't breathing... That doesn't mean what I think it does, right?_

_I saw my dad come flying past me to the home phone In the kitchen. He dialed a number and started talking really fast to the person on the other side._

_"Hello? Yes, my son has stopped breathing. His heart rate is very slow... We need an ambulance immediately...7246 Francis Street(please make this a Switzerland address later Kay?).. Thank you... What do I do in the meantime?... Okay... Okay...okay thank you... He hung up and dashed back up the stairs._

_"Daddy..-"_

_"Not right now Danielle..."_

_A few minutes later, these men in white were carrying Zander on a blue rolling thingy out of our had what looked like a cup over is mouth and nose and he looked extremely pale. His bunny laid next to him. I watched as they picked up the blue thing and took it out of the house. While the men where doing this, they bumped the carrier into the doorframe slightly and Bun Bun fell off. I hopped off from my spot on the counter and picked it up._

_"Its okay Bun Bun. Zander's gonna be back soon..." I whisptered to the stuff rabbit, giving it a squeeze. I watched my little brother get put into the ambulence and a couple of men hopped into the back with him. Then, out of nowhere, Dad snatched me up and ran towards the car. He practically threw me into the back seat and hopped into the front seat. Mom was sitting in the passenger seat, crying silently._

_"What's going on? Where are they taking Zander?" I asked, confused on the whole situation._

_"Zander is going to the Hospital. He's... Very very hurt right now Dani. Don't worry... It will all be fine once Zander gets to a doctor..." My mom said. While we were desperately trying to keep up with the speeding ambulance, I gave Bun Bun a squeeze and tugged at the blue bracelet Zander had given me earlier that day._

_God...please let my baby brother be alright._

I woke up with a start, sweat dripping down my face. My breathing was hard and my blankets were all over the place.

_Why do I have to keep reliving that damn memory.. _

I picked up my phone off the nightstand and checked the time.4:29 AM.

I have about 2 hours before I actually have to get up, but there is no way in hell I'm going back to sleep after that. I looked at my wrist and saw the tattered old bracelet. The braids had unraveled and the blue had faded off the dolphins. There were several loose strings everywhere on it. It wasn't the prettiest looking bracelet anymore, but I still loved it with all of my heart. I got up and made my bed. My bunny got tossed across the room during my wild tossing and turning last night. I picked it up, gave it a kiss, and set it on top of my made bed.

_Sorry Bun Bun, bad dreams last night..._

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, instead of putting on my wig and uniform, I put on some shorts and an old Tshirt and tiptoed downstairs. I didn't expect to see my mom sitting at the table when I came down. She looked a mess. He makeup was smeared and she was still in yesterday's clothes. She was looking into a cup of tea. It saddened me to see her like this. I walked up to the table and sat across from her.

"Umm.. Hi Mom.." I said quietly.

She looked up at me, then looked back down to continue staring into her cup of tea.

"Um.. Listen Mom... About last night... I. Uh... I.." I was struggling to get the words out.

"I'm sorry Danielle..." my mom said out of nowhere

_Oh.. Well... This is unexpected.._

"You don't need to apologize Mom, I shouldn't have said those things to you... " I tried to say, but was interrupted by her again.

" I don't know what I was thinking. I was mess after he died... Dressing you up like a boy.. Just made me... Feel better, Yanno? I was delirious for doing it. But you went along with it..." she said, her voice cracking.

"I did it to make you feel better. It made you happy, so that's why I did it Mom. All I wanted was for you to not be sad anymore. " I said, coming over to give her a hug. She hugged me around the waist and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time. It hurt me to see her this way, she hadn't look this sad since Dad left.

"I miss him..." Mom said softly.

"I'm sorry Mom..." I said, giving her a squeeze.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. None of us knew." she said, returning the squeeze.

"But I'm sorry for saying... you know... All that stuff last night..." I said.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for yelling last night and calling you Daniel." she said quietly.

"It's okay momma. You were mad, I understand. " I said, standing up and smiling at her. Her eyes were watery and she had a sad look on her face.

"I guess... If you really feel like its the right thing to do, you can tell those boys you're a girl." she said, looking back into her tea. Usually, I would be happy that I got her stubborn ass to cave in, but this time was different. I was sad to see her give up what she has been bugging me to do for almost 6 years. I know she didn't want to, I can tell she wants me to just keep playing along...

_So whatcha gonna do Dani? You gonna be the good cop or bad cop.._

I looked at my mom. She was staring in to her cup of tea with a sad look on her face. A small tear went down her face.

_God Damnit mom, you pretty much guilt tripping to pick your side!_

"You know what mom, if it means that much to you, I won't tell anyone. If they figure out themselves, that is out of my control. Okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "No Honey, it's okay. I'll be okay... I won't like it but.."

"Mom. I'm serious..." I said.

She looked at me and gave me a smile. I gave her a slight smile back.

_Of course you get what you want..._

"You should go to sleep Mom, you still gotta go to work today." I said, going to the fridge for food.

"I'll go in late, it doesnt matter. But I'll take you up on that offer. I gotta work late tonight." she said, getting up from the table, she put her cold cup of tea in the sink and walked over to me. She gave me a hug from behind. "Thank you Danielle." she whispered. She let go and walked out of the kitchen. I let out a huge sigh and pulled out some fruit.

_I just want mom to keep her sanity for a while longer, I guess._

THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE

"Soo... How do I look?" I said, posing for Hisao in my tailored suit.

"I think you look fabulous, Miss Dani." He said.

I pouted at his comment. "I'm not suppose to look 'Fabulous'! I'm suppose to look suave and cool!" I said to him, walking over to my closets to get my dress shoes and wig.

"Umm.. Sure.. I guess you look like that too..." He said laughing. I stuck my tongue at him and jammed my feet into my black dress shoes.

" So, how did the talk with your mom go..? Hisao asked, fixing my black Bow tie.

"Well, it went less than well. We ended up screaming at each other and then the next day we kiss and made up." I said, attempting to pull up my hair, but failing miserably.

"Okay, but are you gonna tell your club?" Hisao asked, ,coming over to help me.

"Well, she said I could, but then sort of guilt tripped me into saying I'll keep it a secret."

"Didn't see that one coming..." Hisao said sarcastically.

"Hisa be nice, shes my mom" I said as he tried to tie my hair into a ponytail, but the hair tie broke and snapped against my head.

"Ouch! Jesus, That's the third hair tie to break!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"Here, let's try to just bobby pin pieces of your hair..." Hisao said, yanking pieces of my hair up and jamming bobby pins into them, scrapping my scalp

"Jesus Hisao! You're trying to pin up my hair, not scalp a bitch!" I yelled, yanking my hair away and running towards my bathroom.

"I don't know how to do hair! You do it!" He said, throwing the bobby pins at me.

"You don't know how to do hair but you know how to make a mess.." I mumbled as I scooped down to pick up the bobby pins. Before I could start fixing my hair, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

_**DING DONG..**_

I pauses what I was doing. I went to my bedroom, confused.

_The boys were coming to get me at 6... Was it really time already?_

"What time is it? I asked Hisao.

He pulled out his phone. "About 5:30..."

_**DING DONG**_

"COMING!" I yelled as I rushed to the bathroom. I grabbed the wig off counter. I didn't have to fix my hair now... I flipped my hair over and stuffed it into the wig. I adjusted my wig and pressed it down a couple of times.

_That will do for now. Anybody gets near my hair I'm biting their finger off._

_**DING DONG DING DONG **_

"CALM DOWN IM COMING..!" I yelled. I grabbed my phone and said goodbye to Hisao.

"Hey, do you want me to leave now or wait a few minutes?" He asked.

"Stay up here until you see us leave, Kay? The ones who know I am girl would get a bit suspicious." I said, running downstairs.

"Whatever you say, good luck Dani!" I heard him yell back.

I ran down the stairs to the living room. I threw open the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru in their matching suits.

"There you are. We were about to break down the door to come get you!" Kaoru said, grabbing my left arm.

"C'mon, we gonna be late." Hikaru said, grabbing my right arm. They picked me up and started running down the steps and on the sidewalk. They opened a door and threw me in. I crashed into something hard as I landed. I heard a crack come from my back. I heard the twins laughing as andoor close.

"I can walk you idiots! And you guys were suppose to come at 6! I wasn't ready yet!" I yelled, as the car started driving.

"Yeah, but it was more fun this way!" They both said, laughing.

I looked around the car. Hunny and Takashi were sitting across from me, Kyoya and the twins were sitting to my left, and Tamaki was sitting to the right of me.

_They all looked pretty damn good. I'm impressed..._

Suddenly, I heard a voice come from behind me.

"You okay, Dani? That was a pretty loud crack that came from your back."

I turned around to see I crashed into Haruhi when the idiotic doppelgängers threw me into the car. I blushed and back away from her. She canceled her dance lesson yesterday so I haven't talked to her since the hanger fiasco...

"I'm sorry Haruhi. Are you okay?" I said quietly.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She said smiling. I gave her a smile back.

_Good, I don't think things are too awkward..._

We made it to the school quickly and went inside the hall the Host Club rented for the party. When I walked in, my mouth hit the floor. This looked like a ball that Cinderella wouldn't even be aloud to set foot in. A marble staircase was in the back of the room and lead in two directions. The floors were a pale pink and the walls were pearl white. Chandeliers hung all around. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

"Impressed?" I heard Kyoya say behind me. I turned to him with a huge smile n my face "Impressed is an understatement. I am completely and utterly shock and in awe." I said to him, trying to soak up all the magnificence at once. I heard him chuckle. I went to the huge windows and stroked the silk curtains.

_I've never seen anything like this... What is life..._

"Hey Dani..."

I turn around to see Haruhi standing there. She looked kinda awkward...

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

"Sure..." I said, knowing what she was going to ask.

"So... You're... A girl..."

"Yep, good job Haruhi..." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny. I'm serious... Why didn't you tell us?"

I took a deep breath before answering her.

"I'm... Not sure if I'm ready to answer. But let's just say its my parents choice.. Not mine. And sorry for being rude to you At the twins' house." I said to her.

She smiled. "I understand. Doe sanybody else know?"

"I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count..."

She thought for a second, "Kyoya..."

"Exactly... But it's just you and him."

"I won't tell anybody else. My lips are sealed..."

"Thank you Haruhi. I appreciate it."

She smiled "Well, now that i know you're a girl, we can probably be better friends! I don't really have any girl friends here.." Haruhi said.

"Yeah! That sound great!" I said. "And just so you now, I don't always sound like this." I told her. I relaxed my voice and talked in my higher, normal voice."I actually sound like this!" I said normally. She looked surprised. "How did you do that? That's amazing!"

I flashed her a smile, "I'm an actress babe, I can do a lot of things!" I told her. "And that 'Naomi Mochida' girl.. Yeah that was me when I'm not at Ouran." I confessed.

"You've gotta be kidding me.. You had me COMPLETELY fooled! You actually have brown hair? Then is that a wig?" she said, pointing towards my head.

"Yeppers. Did I really fool you?"

"Completely. When I stumbled upon the host club, they eventually figured out I was a girl, but you... You had us fooled!"

I took a bow, "I pretty good like that. I guess I was a pretty convincing boy... I still don't know how I exactly feel about that."

She started to laugh, "It's a blessing and a curse."

We both started laughing, when Hikaru walked over to us.

"Hey, if you two are done flirting over here, the party is about to start. Get set up." Hikaru said harshly. He turned around and stomped away. I'm looked a Haruhi and started giggling. " If only he knew." I said as we started walking towards the staircase. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't mind Hikaru, he's kinda immature."

" You think I haven't figured that out already?"

SMALL TIME LAPSE.

The girls were let inside the huge hall. The lights in the hall were low,and the chatted of the excited girls were all you cold hear. Suddenly from on top of the staircase, Tamaki voice boomed out.

"It is so nice to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Host Club would like to bid you, Welcome"

The lights came up and all of us bowed. The girls clapped and cheered. I felt like I was on stage again.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So feel free to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing, one lucky lady will be crowned tonight's Queen. The queens reward, a kiss on the check from the Host King." Kyoya said.

"Good luck, My Darlings" Tamaki said, sparkling. The girls started screaming and fainting.

_These girls need to get a life, or at least a boyfriend. And how the hell does Tamaki do that sparkle thing? I must learn.._

I was standing on the end of the staircase on the left. Hikaru and Kaoru were next to me, then Haruhi, Kyoya, Hunny, and Takashi. Tamaki was standing on the floor above us, him being the Host King and all.

We all walked down and offered to dance with some of the girls. I started dancing with a girl with a Green dressy and black curly hair.

"Hello mademoiselle. You look lovely tonight." I told her, spinning her around.

"Oh Daniel, your so dreamy..." she said back, a glazed look in her eyes.

_Fuckin nail it.._

I danced with probably a dozen girls before I took a break to get a drink. While getting a drink, I saw Haruhi finishing dancing with a girl and start to San again one of the pillars. I made my way over to her and leaned on it with her

"How ya feeling?" I said, speaking in my normal voice.

"My feet are killing me.., and I haven't even danced with that many people!"

"It's okay Haruhi, you get used to it after a while. You're doing a pretty good job so far! You're a pretty good dancer!"

"Thank you, Dani!" she said.

Suddenly, a girl came up to me and asked me to dance. I grabbed her hand and walked to the dance floor. We were dancing just fine, until out of the corner of my eye I saw Takashi and Hunny running away with Haruhi in their hands. I finished dancing with the girl and excused myself. I ran into the Changing room to see all the host, except Tamaki, in there.

"Is there like a separate party going on in here? What's going on?" I asked the Host Club.

"Haru-Chan is going to help Toru and Kanako get together again!" Hunny said, hopping around.

"Oh really? And how is she going to do that?"

"You'll see!" Hunny said, giggling.

Tamaki walked into the changing room, angry at the host club for leaving the guests out there alone. then, Haruhi stepped out of the changing room... In a dress? Yeah Haruhi was definitely in a dress and heels. Pink dress and heels to be exact. Witgh a little pink bag and extensions to go with it. You almost couldn't recognize her.

_She just pulled a Dani!_

"Nice..." Said the twins.

"Haru-Chan looks so cute!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Looking pretty good Haruhi." I told her, giving her a thumbs up.

"My face feels heavy and these shoes are hard to walk in." She said, heading towards the door. It made me cringe to see her walk it those heels.

_Haruhi's gonna take a tumble and end up breaking here fucking knees .Please, somebody stop that train wreck!_

"Good Luck!" the twins yelled as she walked out.

"Good Luck? With what?" I asked Kyoya.

"Haruhi is part of our little plan to get an engaged couple to realize their love for each other. This is just the start of Tamaki's little plan." Kyoya said.

" Do you think it's going to work?"

"Yes.. I do believe it will, but theres a little twist that Tamaki doesn't know about.." he said mischievously.

"Ahh.. Oh course... Something to make the night interesting..."

"Exactly..." Kyoya said, smiling.

We all returned to dance with the guests. Everything was going fine, until I felt my wig slipping a little bit.

The last thing I need is My wig falling off in front of all these people.

I excused myself and ran to the changing room. I tried to fix my wig as best as I could. I yanked and tugged, but nothing was changing how uncomfortable it felt on my head. I pulled out my phone real fast to check the time, but was sacred at what I saw.

13 Missed Calls from Mom

_This is where I die. _

I quickly redialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer her phone.

_I hope everything is alright..._

* * *

**AWHHHH YEAHHH**

**THATS RIGHT I JUST ENDED IT ON YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER**

**FIGHT ME**

**ACTUALLY DON'T IM A WIMP.**

**I'm very happy about the next chapter...**

**You'll see what I mean when you read it...**

**TOMORROW!**

**Yeah I would post it right after this one but I am ways too tired man.**

**Wiritng these stories is fucking exausting.**

**AmIRite?**

**YeIAmRite.**

**Did I even spell exausting right?**

**Problsbly not..**

**English MOFO.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter filled with a little bit of everything!**

**Mmm Everything bagels are the BombDotCom man..**

**Ed Sheeran and Sam Smith are Bae.**

**I like sock monkeys.**

**Stay Awesome, Gothem...**


	17. IT'S NOT A CHAPTER IT'S AN UPDATE

**Hello my Little Princes and Princesses! It's Tiana!**

**So as you guys know... School is starting soon.**

**For me, school starts NEXT THURSDAY. This frickin sucks man. **

**I have a love-hate relationship with school. I love seeing my friends and driving to school and being in the school plays. But I HATE getting up at 5:45 in he morning and dealing with my teacher's bullshit.**

**My sleeping is already fucked enough without having to get up at an ungodly hour in the morning. AmIRite?**

**ANYWAYS**

**My school year is usually extremely busy. Most of this year and next year will consist of**

**A.) Completeing Homework and trying not to meltdown.**

**B.) Being in the School Plays**

**C.) Tutoring**

**D.) Dance and MMA practices**

**Soooo...**

**I think you guys know what this means.**

**Yeah, this story is going to be processing kinda slowly. I have SO many fabulous ideas but so little time since school sucks ass and likes to swamp me with work.**

**I'm really gonna try to post a chapter once a week, usually on Saturday or Sunday.**

**I really hope you guys don't hate me, but school is a bitch.**

**I hope when some of you strt school agin, it doesn't suck. I want all of you to be as happy as can be.**

**Expect a chapter Next Saturday or Sunday. **

**Until then...**

**I love you guys.**

**Take Care Loves :)**


End file.
